Take Your Breath Away
by MidnightThief15
Summary: It physically hurt when I saw the defeat in Edward's eyes as the blonde vampire smirked at him. But it also angered me; he had never come for me until now, and he was going to give up so easily to Caius? Was he not even going to fight for his lost love?
1. I

_Bella_

It was time. They had come. And I still had not been changed.

Tears welled in my eyes at the sight of them, and I did my best to blink them back. I would not cry in front of them.

It was a last minute decision, and so Alice had not seen them coming. Not that she would have been looking for the Volturi, anyways. She was too preoccupied with the newborns to worry about the vampires all the way in Italy.

The group consisted of malicious Jane, her twin brother Alec, the tracker Demetri, and brawny Felix.

Demetri had picked up on the tremors in Edward's mind when he had been at my house earlier in the day, so that they knew where I lived. They had waited until Edward had left before they arrived.

I couldn't really say that I was surprised that they didn't ring the doorbell or knock. I had been in my room, all alone in the house since Charlie was somewhere I did not remember, and had been looking out my window, staring at the night sky and the full moon, hidden mostly behind clouds. I had turned around, and there she was. Jane, in all her glory, was just staring at me with no expression.

I had nearly had a heart attack from the surprise of finding her there.

I had blinked, and then the three others had appeared near her as soon as my eyelids opened again.

Edward was too far away to be able to hear any of their thoughts.

No one even knew they had come.

I took a step back and clutched my desktop with a death grip. Were they going to kill me? Most likely. Contrary to popular belief at school, I wasn't stupid. I couldn't wish or hope for life now, because I knew it would never come. The Volturi weren't merciful, the Cullens had made that clear.

"You're not changed," Jane stated simply.

"No," I breathed. "We have the date set up, after my graduation."

"You were supposed to be changed immediately after our last meeting."

Her eyes were so empty, that I had to look away. There was no life in them, no hint of a soul anywhere in her cold, unfeeling body.

"Edward wanted to wait."

"There were other vampires that could have changed you. One of the other Cullens would have been more than happy to, I'm sure." She said.

I swallowed. "I wanted Edward to be the one."

"When it comes to life or death, you cannot be picky." She stated. And then she took a step forward and my eyes immediately went back up to hers. Chills went down my spine as I stared into her eyes. I felt like they were stealing my own soul.

"You have had more than enough time to be changed. Aro was beyond generous in his offer to let you leave Volterra human. And you have repaid that generosity with insubordination." She paused and I felt my hands become sweaty, and the tears came back up to my eyes. I didn't know if they fell or not. I couldn't feel them anyways.

"You will die, Isabella Swan. And it will be painful." She turned her head lightly to her right, where the tall Demetri stood, staring at me. "Demetri."

It was but a single word, and, before I knew it, Demetri was behind me, and his teeth were biting down onto my neck. I heard a crunch, and then everything burned up in flames.

* * *

**My attempt at a Caius x Bella fic. Be warned: This will not be the light fluff that you've read before in other fics of this pairing. And they will not be together right away, nor will they find each other to be "soul mates." In fact, they will very much hate each other for a good while. You have been warned.**


	2. II

_Edward_

All I could think about last night was Bella and the newborns and Victoria. I couldn't let them get to her. Carlisle had been the one to insist that I let Bella be alone last night, so that she had time to absorb the information and news on her own. I wanted with all my unbeating heart to be right there with her, keeping her safe, but he had insisted upon it.

As soon as the sunlight had shown through my windows, I tore up off of the couch that I had been sitting on in the same position all night and ran out the doors before anyone could stop me. It was no longer night, and I needed more than anything to be with Bella to know that she was alright.

And then I found it—police cars outside of the Swan house, and police officers standing on the green lawn.

My stomach twisted into knots. What was this?

I searched the crowd for Charlie, searching for his thoughts, but the worried and frantic thoughts of all the officers and of the near-by neighbors, who were watching from their porches and lawns, made it too difficult to search his mind out.

I saw him sitting in his police uniform on the bench on the porch. A few of the older police officers were surrounding him, consolidating him, I assumed. But what for?

Dread filled me as I instantly thought of the worst.

I walked as fast as I could at human speed over to Charlie. "What happened?" I asked him, trying to keep the worry out of my voice. But I know I failed.

Charlie didn't even look at me. "Bella…" he murmured, "she's…gone."

Panic built up inside of me. "What do you mean she's gone? Where did she go? Why did she leave? How long has she been gone? What are you doing to find her? Who—"

"Son," one of the police officers said, holding up a hand to silence me. I turned to look at him. "I think it's best if you leave this to us and leave Officer Swan alone. You'll find out along with all the other citizens."

I left reluctantly, trudging back down the porch steps and on the sidewalk, thinking.

Was she with Jacob? No, if she was, then Charlie would have been told. He liked Jacob, and he would never react this way if she was merely with Jacob.

I stopped by one of the younger officers. "Excuse me," I said, to get his attention. "Do you know what happened by any chance?"

"The young Miss Swan," the officer said. "Officer Swan found a note earlier this morning, around five or so. A suicide note." Horror pierced through me, and it took all that I had to stay standing right then and there, and not rip the throats out of every single human there. "We're checking to see if maybe it was forged, and she's been kidnapped. It wouldn't be unheard of to kidnap the only child of a police chief, to hold her for ransom or to get his or her record cleaned."

Someone else said something to the man, and he turned away from me.

She wouldn't have committed suicide. I had thought once, back when I had left her and Alice had had a vision of her jumping off of a cliff. But I had reacted too irrationally, and it had turned out to be a simple misunderstanding. She had been cliff-diving, and had been with Jacob, which was why Alice had not seen the part where he pulled her to safety on the shore. As much as I hated to admit it, she was as safe with Jacob as one could be with a shape-shifter.

But, if she didn't commit suicide, then who could have kidnapped her? It couldn't have been Victoria, we would have seen them coming. Besides, they still hadn't gotten here yet, not even having left Seattle.

I hadn't realized that I was already back at the house until I saw Esme come toward me with a concerned expression.

I sunk down on the couch in the living room. She said something to me, but I didn't register it.

Who would have taken Bella?

"Edward."

I looked up at Carlisle. "What happened, Edward?"

"Someone took Bella." I said. And then I couldn't stop. "Someone kidnapped Bella. Why would anyone take Bella and make a fake suicide note? What would be the point? Why not just steal her away and leave it at that? She's never done anything to anybody. Who would do this? It wasn't the newborns because they're still in Seattle. But I can't think of anyone else who would—"

And I didn't need to think of anyone else because, right at that second, Alice entered the room.

"It was Caius."

All heads and eyes turned to her, and I briefly noticed that everyone else was in the living room as well. When had they all entered?

"What do you mean, Alice?" Esme asked.

Alice looked over at Esme. "I had a vision a while ago, before all of this newborn trouble. I didn't think it was that important, so I didn't share it. I thought it was rather useless, actually."

"What was it?" I shouted.

Alice turned to look at me, straight in the eyes. "It was of Caius pacing back and forth in his study. He was deep in thought, but I didn't know what of. And then Jane entered his study. He told her that she knew what must be done. She nodded and left, and he went back to pacing." Her voice took on a panicked tone as she spoke next, "I didn't think anything would come of it. I was going to share it, but then all this newborn mess started and it just seemed so insignificant in comparison, because we wouldn't have been able to know what Caius had been talking about anyways, and I—"

She started to shake, and if she were human, she would have been sobbing. She curled up into herself in guilt and Jasper was at her side in less than an instant, turning her toward him and hugging her, stroking her hair and whispering words that we all heard but chose to ignore.

I turned to look at Carlisle to see him already looking at me. "From what you and Alice told me of your little visit to the Volturi," he said gravely, "they were deeply upset that Bella was a human who knew about us and was still alive. I know Aro, and he doesn't do favors very often. He let you all leave alive, but Caius would have wanted to abide by the rules. He sticks to the rules and laws that they have made so closely that he kills those who break it. And letting Bella stay human and know of our existence is breaking one of the most important rules, if not the most important. Most likely, he's had her changed."

Anger surged throughout me. I would kill Caius, and all the other Volturi.

"But how do you know that she is not simply dead?" I heard Jasper ask, and I wanted to kill him as well, for speaking so casually of Bella being dead.

I growled at him, but he ignored me and instead stared at Carlisle.

"If they had merely wanted to kill her, they wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to make a fake suicide note, they would simply have killed her and left her there for someone to find. No, they wanted to make sure that no one would go looking for her once she was gone. Besides, Aro doesn't let people with abilities just walk away from him, and Bella will have an ability as a vampire that intrigues him. And so, both him and Caius would want her changed as soon as possible—albeit for different reasons." Carlisle said, looking at me the entire time.

Despair started to fill me as I thought of what they would do to her there. She wasn't safe with them. They wouldn't treat her right. It nearly killed me to think of what she was going through right now, with those scum bags. And my heart very nearly broke at the thought of her experiencing the agonizing torture of the change. And I wasn't with her to help her through it.

I stood up. "We have to go there. We have to stop them and save Bella."

Carlisle looked at me with sad eyes, and I didn't want to hear what he'd have to say. But I found that my feet wouldn't work.

"It's not as easy as that, Edward. We'd have to fight them for her, and we would lose, and then no good would come of that. We wouldn't be helping her any. We'd be hurting her, because once she wakes up from the change, to then learn that she'll be kept prisoner in Volterra and, on top of that, that the entire Cullen family is dead. It would break her."

If I had been human, I would have cried alongside Alice, who had now calmed down a bit. But her face was still buried in Jasper's shirt, and she was still motionless.

"This is the time where you have to decide if she's really worth it." My head snapped over in Rosalie's direction, and I lunged.

Emmett slammed in to me and knocked me to the floor, where he restrained me. He growled at me, and I nearly bit him.

"So, what? You all get someone to spend eternity with, and I get to be all by myself for eternity, soaking in the despair of a lost loved one who I could have saved?" I snarled at no one in particular.

"I want to save Bella too," Emmett said. "But we have to wait until the right time. And even I know that during her change is not the right time, Edward. You can't just rush in there and pick a fight. During any battle, you need to have a well thought-out plan."

"Emmett's right," I heard Jasper say. "We must deal with the newborns before negotiating for Bella's release. The newborns would run rampant here, destroying the entire town and all of it's people if we don't stop them. And a fight with the Volturi is one that we would easily lose, so we must settle for negotiating for her. Diplomacy will be a much better choice than violence in the long run."

I knew that what they were all saying made sense, even what Rosalie said, but I didn't want to act rationally or to wait and plan and deal with Victoria first. Victoria could wait for all I cared. I just wanted my Bella to be safe and by my side once more. I didn't want her to be a vampire and damned for all eternity like I was.

There had to be a way to stop the change before it had finished and had stopped her beautiful beating heart.

But, even as I thought that, I knew that there was no way. Bella was now forever a vampire, whether I liked it or not.

I could only pray that she was okay all the way over in Volterra, that they were treating her well.

A little part of me said that they were, but a larger part of me said, "Dream on."

* * *

**Sometimes the point-of-view will stray away from Bella, but it will be hers mainly for this story. Chapter three will be along quickly, and it will not be Bella's point of view. Nor will the next couple chapters after that. I'm doing it this way so that she doesn't magically awaken after her change to find that nothing at all happened while she was changing, and that time literally froze. So, time does go on, and you will read about it with other characters, even within the heads of some of the Volturi. And keep in mind that I will do the very best I can to keep the characters in-character.**


	3. III

_Demetri_

I slammed my fist against the bathroom wall of the private jet, effectively giving it a decent-sized dent. I would have pounded harder, but I restrained myself at the last second, otherwise that would have created a hole in the wall, and that would not have been good.

I didn't care if the others heard my fit at all. They probably couldn't anyways, not over Isabella's screams, and Jane's shouting to Alec to "shut her up."

I just couldn't stand another second in her presence.

The screams and writhing didn't even bother me like it did the others, especially Jane. No, it was the memory of her blood, and how sweet and delicious it had tasted.

I placed my hands on either side of the sing and bent forward, hunching my back.

It had taken everything in my power to not have drained her of every last drop back at her house. I had had centuries to master my bloodlust, and it had all been discarded in that second. I felt like a newborn in her presence, just wanting to tear her throat open again and drink up the delectable liquid inside of her.

Granted, it would not be the same now that she was becoming a vampire, and it would be even more different after her change had completed. I didn't know if the taste of her blood would lessen or enhance. Usually, with vampires, the smell of their blood goes away entirely. After all, it's rather taboo to drink the blood of other vampires, and their blood is heard to have a terrible taste and terrible effect on those who do venture to do the disgusting act.

However, it was not entirely unheard of to share blood with your mate when consummating your love, the sharing of blood being an intimate interaction.

I sighed and looked up at myself in the mirror.

I was becoming a mess.

I splashed cold water on my face and dried it before braving the company of the others and leaving the bathroom.

After one last glance in the mirror, I slid the door open.

Jane was threatening Isabella now to be quiet, like that would do any good. We all knew that neither her nor Alec could do anything to Isabella, and, really, Jane would only make it worse if she could.

I stopped my breathing—what was the need, anyways?—and walked back to my seat as calmly as I could. It would be a long flight if we had to continue to put up with her screams, and if I had to continue to put up with the taste that still lingered on my tongue.

I sat down next to Felix, Jane and Alec across from us and Isabella lying on the couch, thrashing about.

Felix was just lying there with his eyes closed and his head back, and Alec was staring out the window at the clouds that we passed since he sat closer to the window than Jane did. Jane just sat there and glared at Isabella, willing her to be quiet, but failing all the same.

I breathed again so I could speak. "Jane, you know it will do no good. It's like this with all who are being changed. Once we reach Volterra, you can stay as far away from her as you want until her change is complete." I told her.

She turned to glare now at the floor in between the four seats. "But I'll still be able to hear her screaming."

"You could wear earplugs." Felix suggested, his eyes still closed.

Jane glared up at him. "Don't be ridiculous." She spat.

Felix just shrugged.

"Sister, calm yourself." Alec said, speaking for the first time since we had gotten on this infernal plane. "We'll be there soon enough. If it was up to me, we would have simply just killed her and let her be. It'd certainly save us all this trouble. Or, better yet, let the newborn army destroy her."

Jane sighed. Alec was the only one who had the power to calm her. I could tell that she was in agreement with Alec.

We all were.

But it was unheard of to go against the wishes of one of the leaders, and said leader wanted Isabella functioning, for reasons none of us could understand. It had surprised me, though, when it was Caius who had ordered us to go and fetch her, instead of Aro. It made me wonder if Caius had acted without Aro's knowledge, even if it was doing something that Aro would ultimately want.

"We all want her dead." I said, glancing briefly over at the girl in question. "But it's not up to any of us. An order's an order, and you shouldn't be thinking of what-ifs like that, Alec."

"Well, one thing's for sure." Jane said, before sniffing it distain. "I'm certainly not going to go out of my way to be civil to her once she awakens."

It was times like these when Jane's human age really showed. And, really, even though she was centuries old, we really couldn't expect her to behave kindly to the soon-to-be newborn. What Jane really didn't want to do, she wouldn't do, except for maybe Aro.

I looked back over to the girl with the siren blood on the couch. Her smell had decreased a little, but I couldn't let my hopes get too high for it to diminish all together.

I put my elbow on the armrest in between the window and I rested my head in it. It would be quite a few more hours until we reached Volterra. There was already a room set up and waiting for her in the Volturi Castle. Aro had had a couple of the female Volturi vampires to decorate it, so that "Bella will feel right at home" when she gets there. I highly doubted that, but if it made Aro happy, then he could decorate the whole castle for all I cared.

I turned to look out of the window.

Nobody said anything else for the remainder of the trip, the only thing anyone could hear being the screams of Isabella. I managed to tune them out, and I can safely say that we all did, except for Jane, that is. Sometimes, though, silence is better than the alternative.

And we'd need all the "silence" that we could get before we got back to Volterra, and our duties continued. I only wondered who would be the one to have to take care of Isabella until she was able to function on her own.

Something told me it wasn't going to be Jane.

* * *

**Hm...what do you think? Should I make this a Caius/Bella/Demetri fic? Leave your thoughts on this in the comments, please. Thank you to those who reviewed so kindly on my previous chapters; your reviews made me so happy. ^_^ **

**(I have read neither Breaking Dawn nor Midnight Sun, so I don't know what goes on in Edward's head, and I don't know what Bella is like when she's a vampire in the books. Just letting you know in advance, and I'll be using the Twilight Wikia page for information I don't know. And since I didn't read Midnight Sun, I'm just going to base Edward off of what I think he's like and what I've read of him in the first three books.)**


	4. IV

_Jane_

I grimaced as I looked over at the human.

Disgusting creature. What could the leaders possibly want with such a thing? It baffled me to no end.

The plane landed right on schedule, and it took every fiber of my being to keep from decapitating the nuisance. Couldn't she shut her mouth for one blissful second? She just kept screaming her lungs out. Shouldn't her human lungs have given out by now?

I don't remember what my change was like, it was so long ago. Even if I could remember, I would offer no sympathy to the thing. She undoubtedly deserved every ounce of pain she was enduring during the change.

"Sister," Alec jostled me out of my glare at the human. I turned to him and then stood up, moving into the aisle so that he could get out as well.

"I share your feelings, sister." Alec said as he walked into the aisle, glancing briefly at the human whom Felix was holding and would be carrying to the limo. She was thrashing about, and if it were anyone else, the girl would be on the ground by now. Felix was the only one strong enough to contain her.

Felix grunted. "Maybe we should have changed her _after_ we got to Volterra."

He made a valid point. It would certainly have been easier to have either knocked her out or drugged her for the trip—and it would have been quieter, definitely—but this way the job was done. Neither Aro nor Caius could be angry that she was still human, because now she was already on her way to becoming a vampire.

Perhaps turning her into a vampire after arriving at her house had been a rather rash idea, but no matter, what was done was done. It would do no good to contemplate past decisions.

The ride in the limo was slow and mostly silent—excluding the screaming from the once-human girl, which was hurting all of our sensitive ears—and I couldn't help but find myself bored. We had a human driver, one of the few humans who we let work for us. The limo was sound-proof—expensive, but necessary for times such as this—so he was the only one other than us who could hear her screaming. But he knew what was going on, just like that human receptionist Aro liked to keep around.

I would never understand Aro's odd fascination with humans. He found them and their lifestyles and material objects and emotions so interesting. Maybe because he had forgotten what it was like when he had been human. We all had, actually. Except for Alec—for some reason, he remembered our human lives quite well, although he never liked to speak of them. I only remembered fuzzy details, nothing really worth remembering.

I hadn't even noticed that my hands had been clenched until we reached the castle, drove into the garage hidden underneath it, and I got out. My palms had deep crescent-shaped scars, and drops of blood were beading out. Once my nails were away from my palms, however, the wounds quickly healed and I wiped the blood off onto a towel in the garage.

Vampire blood was disgusting, even your own. It didn't even taste like blood—not like human blood, at least. I imagined it to be even worse than animal blood, though I had never tasted it before. It seemed uncivilized and wrong to drink from wild beasts. I smiled a little as the thought brought up the Cullen and Denali clans. Both were rather uncivilized, and behaved in the most disagreeable fashions.

The girl's screams quickly brought me out of my thoughts as they filled the garage entirely, echoing off of the barren walls, making her voice even _louder_ if that was possible. If my power worked on her, I would have punished her for all of eternity after her change had completed.

It irked me to no end that our powers did not work on this girl. She was nothing special, just an ordinary, boring, dull human, living out her pitiful existence. Why did she have such an ability—especially when just a human—that could block all of our powers from her? Who did she think she was to be above feeling the pain I could inflict, or the senses Alec could steal. She even dared to be immune to Aro's mind-reading. Trust Edward Cullen to have been able to find the most worthless girl in the world and reveal our existence to her.

I'd most certainly have to let him know how much I didn't like his little pet the next time that he came into eyesight.

We were in the throne-room before I even realized it, and Demetri, Alec, and I all got down on one knee and bowed our heads before the three leaders automatically. It had become such a routine, that we hardly even noticed that we were doing it anymore. Felix would have bowed as well, if not for the little brat in his arms. I knew that Aro would excuse him though—he was unnecessarily forgiving.

"You may rise," Aro said formally. We did as he said, and I looked up at him to see him staring at Felix and the girl.

"You've all done well. Felix, take her to the guest room we've prepared. Make sure to lock her in there. I don't want any wandering humans to find her."

Felix nodded and walked through large double doors, taking the screaming girl with him. It was a relief for her not to be occupying the same space as me—inside the limo had been the worst of all, because it was so small in there and we all had to sit so close to her—but I could still hear her screams even once she was on the other side of the castle, albeit quieter now, thankfully.

"Well, Caius," Aro said as he turned his head slightly toward the blonde vampire to his left, "now you can rest assured that in only a couple of days, the 'bothersome human' will be one of us."

Caius only grunted in response. We could all tell that he was still not pleased. He wanted her dead more than anything right now, but we all knew that Aro was a mere step above him, and so if Aro really wanted something, we were all to abide by his wish—Marcus and Caius including. Though they did give their fair share of arguments if they did not agree with Aro—Caius more than Marcus, ever since Marcus's mate was murdered.

"Jane."

I looked up at Aro.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, sir," I said through tight lips.

"Come here."

I walked up to Aro without a second thought, walking up the steps until I was right in front of him. I held out my hand, and he took it. If Aro ever called someone to him, it was more likely than not so that he could read their minds.

After a few seconds, he let go of my hand. "Dear Jane," he said gently, "you and Alec are like children to me. I enjoy seeing you both happy and I would not dream of giving you a job that would cause either one of you so much pain. Neither of you will be asked or expected to take care of the newborn."

I bowed my head. "Thank you, sir."

I heard Alec somewhere behind me repeat my words.

Aro nodded. "You two are dismissed now. We would like to talk to Demetri privately."

I bowed my head again before walking away from Aro and toward the doors, Alec already there waiting for me. I could see Demetri visibly stiffen at Aro's words, and I could only guess that he would get assigned the job. It wouldn't matter whether it was Demetri or an ordinary vampire, though. It wasn't like he could track the girl to make sure he knew where she was at all times, he'd have to be able to get into her mind to be able to do that.

I glanced over at Demetri, though he was staring straight at Aro, before heading out of the doors behind Alec, and closing them behind myself. Whoever took care of the newborn was now not my problem or Alec's, thankfully.

Alec smiled over at me. "Thank you." He said. I only nodded at him. Alec having to endure the dreadful newborn would be as bad as me having to deal with her, and I would never let him suffer through that if I could have helped it.

Whatever Demetri had to do now, it was his problem, and he would have to accept it.

As I listened to the constant, dull screaming coming from somewhere in the castle, I almost felt sorry for him. But no matter, once she had become a newborn, I'd make sure to let her know that Aro was the only one who wanted her here, and that she'd never be welcome to the Volturi guard. She'd be crying for Edward in a matter of hours. I smiled to myself at that thought, and noticed Alec look at me questioningly. Maybe it would be a little fun to torture her in a way other than with my power. Anticipation crept into me as I now had something to look forward to. She'll wish she'd never met Edward Cullen after I was done with her.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Thank you to those who have reviewed my story so far. And, I know that my author's note in my last chapter raised a little bit of alarm amongst you. Don't worry, Caius will have her unbeating heart in this story. This is not a Demetri/Bella story. I was merely musing aloud my thoughts of possibly making a love triange. However, I have another story planned that will be a love triangle involving Demetri, so I might just make him indifferent to her in here. We'll see how things go. ;)**


	5. V

_Jasper_

The sweet liquid slid down my throat with ease, and I closed my eyes in delight. I let go of the animal once the blood had been drained from it, and I licked my lips, cleaning them of any last drops.

I opened my eyes and looked down at the dead deer lying on the forest floor. I moved my head to look up at the night sky, hidden mostly by treetops.

It was hard being at the house ever since Bella had disappeared. Edward was running amuck with emotions and it nearly drove me insane every time I was near him. It took everything in my will power to keep myself from committing suicide from the depression that his emotions were causing me. Well, from committing suicide or slaughtering everyone in the room viciously from the anger.

I never realized how much power Edward's emotions could be until now, because he had never felt such raw emotions before when I was in his presence. And these emotions he was feeling were draining my energy from me.

I walked away from the dead deer and toward the house slowly. Animal blood had always been hard to live by after drinking from humans for so long, but when I was around such powerful and consuming emotions, it was almost unbearable.

I wasn't sure how much time had elapsed since I left the house. Time never really meant anything ever since the change. Maybe it had a little bit at first with Maria, but after that, it lost its meaning. Why should it mean anything when I had all the time in the world? Nothing was special or sacred anymore—every day was the same as the one before and the one after it.

I heard the crunch of leaves and was instantly bombarded with the stench of one of the shape-shifters from La Push. I turned to my right and was proven right when I saw Jacob stand there in his human form.

"Where is she?" he growled out. Shape-shifters had such uncontrollable emotions, and more often than not, they acted impulsively on them. When it came to raw emotions, they were the masters, and their emotions hit me harder than their stench did. Especially in the state I was in. Jacob's emotions matched Edward's perfectly, if not even more powerfully.

"You can't save her." I told him simply. And it was true; he couldn't save her—not right now, at least. Or at all, really. The Volturi were vampires, and as vampires ourselves, we would deal with them. This was our world, and the shape-shifters knew nothing about it.

"Tell me where she is." Jacob demanded.

I sighed as a headache began to come on. "She's in Italy, if you must know. Vampires kidnapped her, different ones than who we've been watching and waiting for. But, like I said, you can't save her." I told him.

"Well I certainly don't see you doing anything to rescue her." He said angrily.

"She is beyond rescuing right now. We need to wait a little while and have a well-thought out plan. The vampires that took her are extremely dangerous, and would kill us all if we just rushed in there." It was annoying having to explain all this to him right now, but I tried to calm myself down with the reasoning that he wasn't expected to know about the Volturi.

"Well do something soon. I don't like the sound of 'extremely dangerous' blood-suckers around Bella." Jacob said.

"It doesn't really matter at this point. The next time you see her, she will be a blood-sucker as well." I regretted what I said as soon as I'd said it.

Anguish and despair and confusion immediately slammed into both of us, and it nearly knocked me over. I stumbled a few steps and put my hand out onto a tree to steady myself.

"You're lying."

"I wish I was." I said through clenched teeth. "But I'm not."

"I'll shred Edward to pieces." Jacob growled out, angry once more, although it was even greater than it had been before.

I put my back against the tree trunk and used it to keep me up from the onslaught of all these emotions. How could one person—shape-shifter or not—feel so many emotions so rapidly and so strongly? Jacob was destroying me all by himself, and he hadn't even lifted a finger.

"It wasn't Edward." I gasped out when I saw Jacob start shivering. "It was one of the vampires that kidnapped her."

He stopped shivering, but he was still extremely angry.

"Vampire or not, she's still Bella, and I'm helping to save her." He said determinedly and then turned toward house.

"Don't, please." I said. "It would do no good to go there now. You and Edward will just end up killing each other. Wait some time, please." I couldn't believe that I was practically begging, but I was desperate for the house to not get any more emotional beings in it. Edward was more than enough.

Jacob disregarded my warning, though, and took off running toward the house, his speed half-way in between a human's and a vampire's, even though he wasn't in his wolf form.

I gasped again as I slid down the trunk and my legs gave way into a sitting position. I put my head in my hands and breathed deeply, even though I knew it would do no good.

I had never felt so weak before, but Bella's disappearance was tearing me apart.

My hands moved to my hair and I tugged harshly at my blond locks.

It was still the first day since Edward had learned of her kidnapping, but I was already losing my mind. I wouldn't be able to stand the many days to come until we were able to go to Volterra to rescue Bella, not if they kept up at this rate. They say the first day is always the worst for things, and I hoped beyond all hope that that was true, and that the days would get less hard after this.

I felt my body shake, and I was breathing hard through my mouth when slender, cold arms wrapped themselves around my torso, and I felt an equally cold body being pressed to my side. I hadn't even realized that I was still clenching my hair until I let go, and I opened my eyes. Both my eyes and my hair hurt, and I turned to look at Alice on my left, who had her head resting on my shoulder.

I slowly allowed my arms to come down until they were around Alice, and I hugged her to me. I rested my head on top of hers, and closed my eyes again—although this time, lightly.

Neither of us said anything for a long time.

I always felt at peace when I was with Alice, because she always had her emotions under control. That was one of the many reasons why I fell in love with her, and why I was still in love with her to this day. She was one of the few people, along with Carlisle and Esme, that I knew who didn't let her emotions take control of her and lead her actions.

I opened my eyes and looked fondly down at Alice before turning my head and kissing the top of Alice's head. "How did you know where I was?" I murmured as I saw the first rays of sunlight pierce through the tree canopies.

"Jacob told us when he barged in." she replied, her eyes still closed and a restful look on her face.

"Did he make too much of a commotion?" I asked, only half-curious.

"It wasn't too bad, actually. He calmed down considerably once Carlisle started talking to him and Edward left the room." She said.

"Guess Carlisle has that affect on people." I said, smiling.

"And the fact that Emmett could totally take him in a fight brought him back to reality." She added, giggling, and my smile widened at the sound.

"Was Jacob still there when you left?"

"Yeah, she murmured, snuggling into me more.

There was silence for a few minutes again, and I wasn't willing to break it. Early rising birds were chirping somewhere above us and I stroked Alice's bare arm.

"Are you okay now?" she whispered.

"I'm always better when you're around." I told her, and it was the truth.

She opened her eyes and turned her head up to me. She smiled at me, and I closed my eyes again as I went in for a kiss.

"I love you." I murmured against her lips.

"I love you too." She said, and then she brought her lips forward and they met mine.

I was glad to have her, and, if I hadn't been able to feel all of his emotions, I would never have been able to imagine what it was like to go through what Edward was going through. But, since I could, I could only be grateful for my Alice, and that she was here with me right now.

We were going to get Bella back as soon as we could, but we all knew that Alice could see if we would succeed or fail. The only question now was if she would tell us so that we could find some other way to rescue Bella, or if she would leave us to find out for ourselves. It would certainly take a lot of planning in order for this to work.

Once Aro got something he wanted, he never let it go. That's why Alice could never join, because if she did, she'd never be able to leave. Aro wasn't always as gracious to vampires as he was with Carlisle. They didn't always walk away.

But I prayed that sweet, innocent Bella could somehow find some way to escape.

* * *

**I love this story so far, because it's so easy to write. Fanfiction stories never come to me this easy, so enjoy it while it lasts. (I think it's because I'm not focusing on just one person that this is going so well.) Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. It means a lot to me. :)**


	6. VI

_Demetri_

I growled at the destroyed piano in my room in a most ungentlemanly-like manner. They had done it; they had really done it.

I shouldn't have been surprised, really. I was the most reasonable choice after all. I had tasted her blood and had restrained myself from draining her dry, and I could track anyone, whether I could hear the tremors in their mind or not. And, aside from the now unrecognizable black baby-grand piano, I usually had a great temper.

And it's not like Aro would have assigned his precious Jane or Alec to do it, let's be realistic here. And Felix, though incredibly strong, was also too rough and careless—and too unprofessional most of the time.

Aro had said that I was "perfect for the task." It's not like I could very well turn down the job assigned by Aro. It was unheard of.

I ran a hand through my hair, something I rarely did, and sighed.

Isabella Swan was going to be the death of me, I knew it. I had known it ever since I had first caught the scent of her mouth-watering blood back when she and Edward and Alice had been here. I had _really_ known it when we were in her room, and everything smelled like her, and her being there as well was just so overpowering. In a way, I had been relieved when Jane had had me change Isabella, because then I would finally get to sate my thirst for her delicious blood.

But after my teeth had sunk it, I had immediately wished I had been in Alec or Felix's position, standing on the sidelines watching.

I stood up, pulling myself from the thoughts of her blood. I had finally gotten the taste out of my mind and out of my mouth, and the last thing I wanted was for it to come back.

I wondered if she'd be a good newborn—_hoped_ that she'd be a good newborn. The less I had to deal with, the better. And I assured myself that her scent would diminish drastically—it always did during the change.

Perhaps she would be a very agreeable vampire, and good natured. Though, the reality of the situation was that she would probably be fighting me the entire way, wanting to run away and into the arms of her precious Edward.

Well, Aro would certainly make sure that _that_ would never happen. He was very fascinated with Isabella's ability and how strong it was, even as a human. She would just be another shield for him, like Renata was. He was certain that that's what her power was going to be, a mental shield. Then nothing would ever hurt Aro.

The thought disturbed me, the image of Isabella standing alongside Renata, always within an inch of Aro—so powerful and important to Aro, yet always so powerless at the same time.

There was a knock at my door, and I was surprised that I hadn't sensed Felix coming. Sometimes I could get so wrapped up in my thoughts that I completely lost track of the world around me.

"You may enter." I said, and as soon as the last syllable had left my mouth, the door was open and Felix was looking past me and at the destroyed piano.

"That bad?" he asked.

I looked back at the piano and then at him again and nodded. "That bad."

"Ouch. Glad I wasn't in here when you got the news. That could have been me." Felix joked.

"Except my physical strength is no match for yours." I told him, walking over.

He laughed. "You obviously haven't seen yourself when you're angry, then."

I stopped in front of him, the top of my head only reaching the bridge of his nose. "What did you need?"

Felix shrugged and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. "I just came to see how you were, really."

"And…?"

"Well…our food's going to be here soon, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to eat or not after drinking the girl's blood the night before last." He said. Was it already morning? A quick look out my window told me that yes, it was.

Now that he mentioned it, I was a little parched. But how would anyone else's blood ever compare to that of Isabella's? Her blood had been nothing like I had ever tasted before. So rich and sweet and it flowed so easily down my—

"Demetri?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah," I told him, "I'll be there."

He nodded. "Good. Well, come soon. Heidi will be here in a few minutes with the latest pickings."

He paused for a second, and I could tell that there was more that he wanted to say. "At least she's a cutie." He said. I realized right away that he was talking about Isabella, not Heidi.

"I will admit that she was uncommonly pretty while human, but those are hardly the thoughts that I should be having while dealing with her and training her for life as a vampire." In fact, they had been the absolute furthest things from my mind. I'd never even noticed her appearance until I had just admitted to Felix what I thought of it.

He merely shrugged. "But still, at least she'll be nice to look at while you're getting frustrated at her." He grinned, and I rolled my eyes.

And with that he left my room, off down the hall toward the throne room, my door closed once more.

I glanced back out of the window for a few seconds before refreshing myself and putting on a clean pair of clothes.

I strolled leisurely to the throne room, taking my time. The humans were still a good ways away from it, so I had plenty of time.

I was surprised that Aro was having us feed while Isabella was in the castle somewhere, screaming. But maybe he thought that it was for the best, since she was getting on more than a few of the guard's nerves, I could tell. After all, we hadn't dealt with newborns in the longest time, let alone ones that were currently going through the change.

I arrived at the throne room only seconds before the tourists did, and I found myself surprised at how audible Isabella's screams were in there. They'd have to relocate her. But, as the tourists came in, I noticed that none of them seemed to hear the screams, even though they surely would have been loud enough for human ears.

Alec, who stood a ways to my right, caught my attention out of the corner of my eye, and I turned to see that he was staring at the crowd, concentrating.

Ah, I should have guessed that he was behind their ignorance.

Aro stood to give his welcome lecture and his fake smile that all the tourists bought. And then all the previously open doors slammed shut and locked automatically, and Aro was gone from his standing position in front of his seat. Caius and Marcus were gone from their seats a millisecond after Aro had left.

And then the screams of the humans overpowered Isabella's as I rushed forward to an open throat, along with the rest of the guard.

It always happened like that; first Aro, then Caius and Marcus, and then the rest of us—that was how we always knew when it was right to start feeding.

I don't know how many bodies I drained, but with every single one that I greedily devoured, I was proven right on my earlier thoughts, and I just kept on drinking and drinking, hoping to find the solace that wouldn't come.

No one's blood was as pure and satisfying as Isabella's had been.

I closed my eyes as I drained a rather attractive blonde girl, maybe in her early twenties—a college student most likely here on a vacation.

I pretended that it was Isabella's blood gliding down my throat.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm personally kind of iffy on it.**

**It seems that poor Demetri's getting rather obsessed with Bella's blood, and it just keeps on getting worse. I added Felix in this chapter actually because one of the reviews I got gave me the idea to include him. I don't really know how Felix acts in the books; it's been so long since I read them, and, again, I haven't read Breaking Dawn (if that even has him in it), so I just went off of how the reviewer described him in their review.**

**Okay, so, in case you are lost on what day it is, it is day 2 of Bella's transformation. The morning, actually. Maybe something like 10 or 11 in the morning... I don't know. Lol. But, like Jasper explained in the previous chapter, time doesn't really hold much meaning anymore to a vampire. I know that I'm taking Bella's transformation very slowly, but I find it fun to explore the other characters.**


	7. VII

_Jacob_

I stared out as the waves rolled gently onto the beach. The wood was hard underneath me and somewhat uncomfortable, but I didn't move from where I sat on the log. My brain hardly even registered when the light from the sky dimmed and darkened.

Bella was all the way in Italy and was in grave danger, and the leeches were doing nothing to save her.

I had been angry before, but now I was just…numb. I couldn't feel anything.

Sure, Carlisle had "explained" to me why they had to wait, but it still didn't make sense. This was Bella here, and she needed to be saved, all reason and plans be damned.

My hands clenched into fists as I remembered the conversation from last night, after I had left the blonde one in the woods.

_The short pixie-like girl opened the door before I could even knock, and she gave me a small smile, stepping aside to let me in._

_I walked in and spotted Edward on the couch instantly._

"_What are you __**doing**__?" I growled out angrily. He didn't even look up. "How can you just __**sit there**__ while Bella is in __**danger**__?" _

"_Jacob," the older blonde man, Carlisle, said, coming toward me with a calm look on his face._

_I turned to him and growled. "Get up off of your butts and __**save her**__ already! She's in even more danger every minute that you're just lounging around here!"_

"_Calm down, Jacob. It will do no good to be angry right now." Carlisle said, coming closer at a human pace._

"_Don't you care about her anymore?" I spat, my eyes locked on Edward. He was disgusting me, sitting there and sulking like a little kid. He was a vampire for crying out loud! And he was acting like a human who couldn't do anything!_

"_**Shut up**__." Edward growled out, hunched over with his hands balled up in his hair. It was almost inaudible. _

"_What are you going to do about it, __**Eddie**__?" I taunted. I wanted to tear his head off, he was making me so angry. "Are you going to do nothing about it, just like how you're doing nothing to help Bella? She could be dead for all we know, and you don't even care."_

_The next second Edward was being restrained by the buff Cullen and Carlisle. He was struggling to get at me, and his eyes were practically red in anger. I could see him baring his fang-less teeth, wanting nothing more than to rip my throat out, I'm sure._

_I growled at him. If he wanted a fight, I was more than happy to give it to him. It was long overdue, anyways._

"_Boys," I heard the older female say as she came over._

"_You claim that you love her, yet you just sit here and sulk while who-knows-what is happening to her! How can you possibly love her if you're not doing anything to save her?" I spat angrily._

"_Jacob, please." The woman said. She placed a hand on Edward's shoulder tenderly._

"_Where's Jasper when you need him?" the buff Cullen muttered._

"_I'll go find him." The pixie girl, who had been watching from the side, said, suddenly perky and full of life._

"_He's in the woods." I told her, though I don't know why. I couldn't help but like her, she seemed…innocent and kind, like Bella._

_She smiled at me and said, "You'll be fine, Jake," before dancing out of the front door at an inhuman speed. Okay, maybe not dancing, but it sure did seem like that._

"_Emmett, please take Edward up to his room." The woman said, smiling tenderly at them, yet looking stern at the same time. She reminded me of some of the mothers from the tribe. _

_Carlisle released Edward and Emmett dragged him up the stairs with surprising strength, while Edward struggled to get at me._

"_Jacob, why don't you sit down?" Carlisle said, gesturing toward the couch that Edward had sat at just a couple minutes ago._

_I watched him for a few seconds, before finally walking over and reluctantly sitting down. He and the woman sat on a loveseat across from the couch. There had been a blonde girl here earlier, but she must have gone up with Edward and the other vampire, because I didn't see her down here anymore._

"_Jacob, we know this is hard for you. And, believe it or not, it is hard for all of us as well, especially Edward." Carlisle said calmly, his hands clasped together as his elbows rested on his knees. _

_Had the buff vampire called the blonde one in the woods Jasper? "Jasper said vampires took her to Italy." I told them._

_Carlisle nodded. "There is a clan of vampires called the Volturi located in Volterra, Italy. They consist of some of the most powerful of our kind in the world, and they act as the law enforcement, in a way. They're the peacekeepers, and they make sure that other vampires abide by the laws." He said._

_I nodded. "So what do they want with Bella?"_

_Carlisle paused, but only for a second. "The most important law of our kind is to not reveal ourselves to humans. And, with Bella knowing of our existence, we broke that law. And now she's been taken to Volterra and turned into a vampire, as punishment. It could have been a lot worse, though. Although Edward does not want Bella to be a vampire, the rest of us are all grateful that they decided to change her and not the alternative, which is to kill her."_

"_So she really is a blood-sucker now?" I asked slowly, letting all this sink in, even though I didn't want to believe it._

_My name for vampires didn't seem to bother either of them. _

_Carlisle nodded. "Yes, she is."_

"_But if she's a vampire now, then the laws aren't being broken. Why can't she come back?" Why couldn't they just tell it to me plain and simple?_

"_Well, you see, Jacob. It's not always as easy as that." The woman said, looking kindly at me. "Some of our kind are gifted with special abilities. They are rare and very much desired. I'm sure you are aware by now that Edward can read minds. That's his special gift. Jasper can feel and influence people's emotions, and Alice can see into the future."_

_I nodded, waiting for one of them to continue._

"_Aro, the leader of the Volturi, believes that Bella will have a very special and useful ability once turned into a vampire. I've known Aro for a very, very long time, and I know that he likes to have powerful vampires with special abilities in his guard, which consist of about forty or so. And, if a vampire has an ability, he is not going to let them go—especially since he's already got Bella in his grasp, and he can hold her there as a sort of punishment for breaking the law as a human." Carlisle told me._

_It took a couple seconds for what he said to digest._

"_He's not going to let her go?" I said slowly. And then I got angry. "She can't get out? I'm sure we can do something to break her out of there!"_

"_We have a plan, Jacob." The woman said, not fazed by my sudden outburst. "When confronting the Volturi, a plan is necessary. We cannot fight them for her, for we would surely lose, and we cannot leave right now with the Seattle vampire army planning to come here. The town would be destroyed and the humans all savagely killed if we did that. We'll need to wait until after the army is defeated, and then we can go over and calmly negotiate Bella's release."_

"_Being honest, Jacob," the man said suddenly, looking me right in the eye, "there is not a very good chance that Bella will be able to come back home. The odds are greatly against us, so we need to be very careful and make sure that we try our hardest."_

_I nodded, and sunk back into the couch, my eyes closed._

"_And," the woman started hesitantly, "if you could talk to your pack members about helping us fight the army, we would be extremely grateful. We could use all the help we can get to defeat them."_

_I nodded, my eyes still closed._

_It was silent for a minute, and then I opened my eyes and stood up. I didn't want to be here any longer._

_I walked toward the door, and when I was almost to it, the woman spoke again. _

"_Jacob, we __**will**__ try everything in our power to get Bella back safely. We love her like family, and it hurts us just as much as it hurts you to think of her over there, all by herself. But we have to believe that the Volturi aren't hurting her, and we have to hope for the best."_

_I nodded and headed out the door, slamming it shut behind me._

_I ran the rest of the way to La Push._

Twilight made the sun shine on my face, and the wind ruffled my short hair.

I would talk to the others in the pack later. I didn't know how long it would take for the army to form and get here, and then how long it would be before we could defeat them and the Cullens could make it over to Italy.

The odds were against us, they had said. In short, I couldn't expect anything.

A hand was placed on my shoulder, and I looked to my left to see my dad. He was staring out at the water, the wind tossing his hair this way and that lightly.

"Things will be alright, son." He said with a wisdom in his voice.

I turned to look back at the water.

"I'm not so sure about that." I told him.

"I have a feeling that everything will go exactly the way it should. You must have faith, son."

I closed my eyes and bowed my head. "But how do you know that she'll come back?"

"The same way that I always knew that she'd come back after she left so many summers ago. She's drawn to this place, even if she never cared for it before. She isn't drawn here because of the Cullens, or because of us here at La Push, or even because of Charlie." He said, and I opened my eyes and turned my head to glance at him, my head still hung. "She's drawn here because this is where she belongs, whether she knows it or not. She belongs in this sleepy little town, over run with moss and trees."

He turned to look at me and smiled. "And if you're drawn to somewhere, you'll return to it, no matter what, and no matter how long it takes."

I couldn't help but smile back at him. I always felt like such a little kid when my dad spoke wisely. It reminded me that he knew things beyond his years. It also brought me back to my younger years, when things would happen, and he would always know what to do and what to say.

"You'll see her again, son. Don't lose yourself in your grief." He spoke from experience, both of the observing and of the personal kind.

I nodded and turned back to the water, and noticed that the sun had vanished completely, and that the moon was glowing down at us. I looked up at it, and saw that it was a three-quarter moon.

Maybe my dad was right, just like he had always been back then. Maybe she would come back to Forks, one way or another.

"Come on," he said, taking his hand off of my shoulder and wheeling his chair around to face the opposite direction it had been. "Let's get back to the house. I'm starving."

I grinned at him and stood up, pushing him back to our house from the beach. "What are we having for dinner?"

"I'm thinking of some halibut, what say you?"

I laughed. "Sounds good, dad—sounds good."

* * *

**Okay, I will openly admit: This is a filler chapter. Because we all knew everything that Carlisle and Esme told Jacob, pretty much. It was used to make the day go by faster. So next chapter we'll be on day 3! And you know what happens on the night of day 3? Bella wakes up! (And then we can finally get Caius x Bella interaction. I know guys, I know. I'm horribly cruel for prolonging them interacting this long. Sorry!)**

**What did you think of this chapter, even if it _was_ just pretty much filler? I'm kinda mixed on it, but oh well. It brings us one step closer to Caius/Bella luuuuurve (lol, jk), so it's a good thing.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**


	8. VIII

_Aro_

As I sat on my thrown in between Marcus and Caius, I glanced at the latter of the two out of the corner of my eyes every so often.

Something was not right with Caius. I had come to such a conclusion upon hearing that he had ordered Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix to travel to Forks and capture and change Isabella Swan. He had been so adamant on the subject of her death, so eager to see justice laid upon the human girl, I had been taken back when I heard that he had ordered something I knew well that he did not want.

It had been a good while since we had seen the two Cullens and Miss Swan in the throne room, where we had discovered that she knew of our existence. I myself had been planning on ordering a capture soon, albeit in a couple more weeks perhaps.

We had heard of the extreme numbers of newborns accumulating in the city of Seattle, not too far away from Forks, but had decided it was best to just let them attempt to succeed in their goal of destroying the Cullen clan and Miss Swan. Yes, it would be a great loss to lose Carlisle, Edward, and Alice, but it was necessary. If they _did_ manage to kill them, then some of the Volturi guard would travel there and destroy the newborns before they reeked severe damage upon the humans. And, if they did not manage to kill the Cullens and Miss Swan, then we would either do it for them, or change Isabella.

Caius had always been somewhat of a puzzle to me, and it was even more prominent now. He was like a puzzle with a thousand pieces, and none of them fit together.

Whenever I had ventured to ask Caius his reasoning for his actions, he merely answered back that he was only doing what I wanted, and then he would ask me if I was not happy with the decision. Of course I was happy. I was _ecstatic_ to be more precise. Isabella showed such promise in her human state; I could only imagine what she'd be able to do once a full vampire.

But still. Caius was not one to forgive and forget. The wipeout of almost all of the werewolves had proven that much. And he was never much one for taking orders and following through without a complaint on something that he disagreed with.

No, there was definitely something going on with Caius. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I studied him from my peripheral vision. He was planning something, perhaps? If he'd only let me touch his hand, then I'd know everything. But I showed some withstraint with my power from Marcus and Caius. I trusted them completely, even though we had had our little…mishaps in the past. But still…I only needed to touch him…one finger upon his skin would suffice, even. I severely doubted that he had shared what was in his mind with anyone else, so that ruled that out. If only we had Edward Cullen with us. I could have Edward read his mind, and then I could read it off of Edward.

I glanced over toward the great double doors that led from the throne room into the maze of hallways that tangled themselves throughout the castle.

"Jane," I called, and as soon as her name left my mouth, I saw her standing in front of the door, stick-straight and bowing her head at me.

"Sir?"

"Get Demetri," I told her.

She looked up at me, nodded, and said, "Yes sir," before disappearing.

Jane. I could always depend upon her. She was one of my most valuable guards, Alec being the other. I had pondered for a couple decades about making Jane the fourth Volturi leader. However, her young physical age impacted her decisions, thoughts, and words. If only she were a bit older, and her mind a bit more clear. That, and she was too precious to lose as a guard. No, I needed her out there, enforcing our laws, instead of sitting on a throne and never flexing her ability to bend people to our will.

Before I could think any more, both Jane and Demetri were on one knee, kneeling and bowing their heads to me.

"Thank you, Jane," I said, and she smiled up at me. "You may go now." She disappeared.

Demetri stood and faced me. "You wished to see me, sir?"

I nodded slightly. "Come here, Demetri."

He was a little hesitant at first, as he always was when I was about to read his thoughts. But, never one to defy authority, he stepped forward until he was in front of my throne, and held out his hand, palm facing the ceiling.

I knew Demetri was far from enthusiastic about having to look after the newborn, but I wanted to see just what exactly it was that made the upcoming job so unbearable.

I slipped my hand into his lightly, and a flash of images, thoughts, and voices ran through my head at a speed that could rival lightning.

I could taste Isabella Swan's blood coating my tongue and sliding down my throat. I could feel Demetri's constant bloodlust on the plane and in the limo, and, there was still a little bit left in him, even now. I saw the wrecked piano, and heard his and Felix's conversation. I heard his thoughts on the subject of the newborn, and even on Jane, though those thoughts were brief. I felt his agitation and frustration. I could taste the blood from yesterday's meal in my mouth, and I could feel how dissatisfied with it that Demetri had been. I could feel his anxiousness and nervousness for this evening, when Miss Swan would come out of her change, a full vampire.

I let go of Demetri's hand. I had seen and felt enough.

"Keep Alec with you this evening until Miss Swan awakens." I told him as he stepped back from me. "Have him inform me as soon as she comes to her senses. I want to know immediately. Also, have Felix right outside the door to her room when she awakens. Newborns can be incredibly difficult to handle, and I don't want the chance of her overpowering you to happen."

He nodded his head.

"That is all." I said, waving him away with my hand.

"Yes, sir." He said, before bowing his head and walking out of the room.

"Heidi," I called out. It took a couple of seconds for her to appear in front of me.

"Yes, Lord Aro?" she smiled up at me.

"Find me a human or two. I'm feeling rather parched." I said.

She grinned and bowed. "Of course, sir." And then she disappeared as well, a slight skip in her step. Attracting the humans and leading them to her doom was actually something that Heidi rather enjoyed, for whatever reason I didn't care to know.

After tasting and feeling Miss Swan's blood from Demetri's memory, I was immensely thirsty, even after we had fed just yesterday. I had been aware of the smell of her blood when she had been in the throne room some time ago—who hadn't been?—but I could never have imagined what Demetri was going through until now.

Even though a little part of him still lusted for her blood, this only renewed my original idea that he was perfect for the job of watching over her and helping her adjust. He was the strongest at his bloodlust, he was well-behaved, and he was a clever guy. He'd do it well.

"Is it too late to kill her?" I heard Caius mutter under his breath as eyes narrowed in agitation. Her screams were still clear as day to our vampiric hearing, and the constant noise was getting on Caius's last nerve.

"Patience, dear brother," I told him calmly, staring ahead. "This evening she will settle down. Although she will be a newborn, it is against her nature to create trouble, and our personalities do not change all that much when we are changed."

"She'd better not," Caius muttered again.

I eyed him curiously. Maybe once Miss Swan had adapted to the vampire ways, I would be able to figure out what was going on inside Caius's mind.

I turned toward the large double doors that were opening wide, revealing Heidi and two wonderful humans behind hear. I grinned politely and stood up as the doors closed.

Then again, maybe I'd never figure it out.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, this chapter was really hard for me to start on. It was originally going to be in Caius's POV, but then I decided to make it Aro's. If it was Caius's, then it wouldn't be done for another month. I just found it really hard to write him, and for the chapters in his POV, I want them to be perfect. :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Yes, as is hinted in this chapter, the next chapter Bella will wake up, although you won't see much of her awake, because it will be in Alec's POV. However, the chapter AFTER next, you will see Bella, and it will be BELLA'S mind you'll be in. Yay! Aren't you excited? (It's okay if you're not. I'm just extra giddy right now thinking about it. Well, that and I lurve Alec. Haha.)**


	9. IX

_Alec_

I sat on a plush red chair, my elbows resting on my knees, and my head in my hands as I stared blankly at the girl. Demetri was on the other side of the room, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as he, too, watched the girl.

At first, I had cared about looking regal and formal, but then, as the hours dwindled on, my back had naturally gotten into the slouched position that I was now in, and I was too lazy to correct myself. It was only Demetri in here, no one I had to impress.

We had both been waiting here already for _five hours_. We weren't allowed to leave the room, for anything. Felix stood waiting outside the doors, and he had been here just as long as we had.

The girl, Isabella Swan, was lying on a long couch that matched the color of the chair I occupied currently. Her screams had, thankfully, lost their voice, and so now she just held her mouth open, screaming silently.

The only sound in the room was of Isabella thrashing about on the couch. I knew I should have brought something with me to do, but I hadn't expected it to last _this long_. But we had to be here when she "woke up," and, although we knew it would be soon, we didn't know when exactly it would happen.

I wished Jane was here, and then maybe I wouldn't be so bored. Instead I had to be Aro's messenger boy. I wondered what Jane was doing right now.

I looked down at my shoes and tapped my feet up and down in a rhythmic pattern, my head going up and down the same time as my legs did. I hadn't been this bored in a long, long time. There was always _something_ to do around the castle at night—usually involving some form of art.

I wondered if Aro was going to make me work with Demetri as well during Isabella's newborn phase. That could take years. And he had already told Jane that I would be exempt from the job, but I wouldn't put it past Aro to change his mind.

Ignoring if it would bother Demetri or not, I began whistling, carrying out a tune that I had played on the piano in my room the night before, in hopes of drowning out the thrashing and the otherwise unbearable silence. I combined this with my foot tapping, and was effectively entertained for the moment being.

I was brought out of it, however, when I noticed Demetri move away from his perch and walk toward Isabella. I stopped what I was doing and lifted my head from my hands, looking up at him.

"Alec, it's almost time." Demetri said lightly.

I sat still and listened. I could indeed hear Isabella's heart beating even louder than usual, its pattern sporadic and hasty.

I stood and walked over toward the couch slowly, until I came to stand next to Demetri. I looked down at the girl, soon to become a vampire.

Isabella had shut her mouth and was grinding her teeth together in the pain. Her hands were clutching the cushions of the couch around her, and her feet were pushing with all their might against the cushion that they were on. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and if she had been able to produce tears, they would be streaming down her cheeks.

The last part was always that hardest. Even though most of us didn't remember much of our human lives—they were so long ago for the majority of us—or even the early years of our vampire lives, no one ever forgot the last bit of the change. The pain haunted you forever. It rested with you the relief in knowing that nothing would ever hurt as much again.

Isabella's heart rate kept on speeding up, faster and faster, until I thought that it might beat right out of her chest and spiral into the ceiling. It soon became a hum, like the flapping a mockingbird wings.

And then, all so suddenly, her heart went from one continuous sound, to no sound at all, and her eyelids flew open, her eyes a dull black. They wouldn't take color until she had fed, which Aro would see to as soon as he was informed.

"Alec," Demetri said.

I didn't need to be told twice, and I raced out of the room at vampiric speed. I saw Felix come in as soon as I had opened the door and left. I ran down the many halls to the throne room, and burst in without knocking or being announced.

I stared straight at Aro and, now quite composed, told him, "Her transformation is complete, sir."

His pale lips curled into a smile, and he stared at something in the distance.

"Sir?" I asked, uncertain.

"Tell Heidi that we're going to need three humans, immediately. Once you've told her, you shall wait near the hall doors. As soon as the humans arrive, go and get Miss Swan as well as Demetri and Felix. She'll need to feed."

I bowed my head. "Yes, sir."

I ran back out through the hall doors, closing them quietly, and ran to Heidi's room. When she was not out finding humans or flirting with other guards, she was always in her own room.

I knocked and the door opened before my fist was back at my side.

Her eyebrows shot up upon seeing me. "Alec?" she asked in her high, feminine voice. "What is it?"

"Aro needs three humans immediately in the throne room for Isabella to feed on." I told her seriously, my hands together behind my back.

"Can I get them from a bar? That's the easiest place to find them at this time of night without breaking into homes and ripping humans from their beds." She asked. "If they're drunk they usually won't put up a struggle then as well."

"It doesn't matter where they're from. Just grab the first three humans you see and bring them back." I told her, before adding as an after-thought, "But make sure they're not too intoxicated. It would be bad for Isabella to get drunk or even tipsy off of her food."

She nodded and disappeared behind her door, reopening it a few seconds later. She was wearing a black leather miniskirt, sparkly silver high heels, a silver top with no back that tied around her neck and waist, and silver hoop earrings, her hair wild and curly.

Together we both ran back to the throne room, and I opened the door for her as she ran out, gave a quick head bow to the three leaders, and then ran out the main doors. I stepped into the throne room at human speed and closed the door gently behind me.

The days in which Isabella had been changing, we had all been holding our breath in anticipation of what she would be like as a vampire. Now we were reaching the moment of truth, when our lives would _really_ change.

I just wish that I had known back then just how much they were really going to change.

* * *

******Yay for premonitions! Albeit obvious premonitions...**

******Alec is one of my favorite characters (he's so cute in the movies. Agh, I'm such a girl), so it's going to be hard for me to make him all mean and evil, like Jane, even though he is described as being very malicious (although not quite as much as his sister). **

**The next chapter is going to be in Bella's POV (_finally_, I know, right?). I feel kind of bad that I dragged her change out so long. I could have made it one chapter per day, but oh well. It's done with now. And she shall be a vampity-vamp-vamp and she'll meet Caius. :D Caius is the cruelest of the three leaders, so that means poor Bella's gonna get thrashed. In the beginning, at least. We'll see how it all turns out...**


	10. X

_Bella_

The first thing I noticed was their smell, each distinctive in its own, indescribable way. Then I noticed the smells of everything around me. I scrunched my nose up at the sudden intensity.

I opened my eyes then, and saw two of them hovering over my lying form. One was short and would've looked more childish had he not had bright red eyes, and the other was taller, older, with a serious-looking face. He looked troubled, in a way that was permanent.

"Alec," the older one said, and the younger one burst from the room in less than a second. They were vampires, and yet I was surprised to find that he wasn't just a blur when he was moving—I could actually see him clearly.

I looked around me from my position on the couch. I was in a room—a nice, fancy room.

I noticed movement from the corner of my eye and turned to see a buff, tall vampire enter the room once the young one had left. I shrank back away into the cushions on the couch. He looked intimidating.

"Isabella."

I turned my attention to the one who still stood in front of the couch. The buff one, sadly reminding me of Emmett, only less friendly, joined him, and I noticed that he was even taller than the other.

"Do you know where you are, Isabella?"

I opened my mouth to reply—to ask how they knew my name, who they were, what they wanted with me, where I was, if they had hurt the Cullens at all—but no sound came out. Instead I rolled to the edge of the couch and started coughing and dry heaving. I felt like I was going to be sick.

There was a gnawing thirst in the pit of my stomach, and it slowly crept up to my chest and throat, which was sore and dry. I was in desperate need of water, or…no, something else sounded much, much better than water, but I couldn't wrap my mind around what it might be.

I barely saw the slimmer vampire nod to the buff one before I was lifted up into strong arms. The coughing and dry heaving had stopped, thankfully, but now I was moving at human pace in the vampire's arms. I looked up to see that it was the buff one carrying me.

Who were they? I felt like some part of me knew, but it was hiding in the dark, locked away.

I opened my mouth and tried to speak again, but nothing came out this time either.

The slimmer vampire walked beside us as the two vampires led me out of the room and down the hallway. Why were they walking at human speed when they could go so much faster? Whatever the reason, I was infinitely glad for it. I don't think my stomach could have handled vampire running.

"She's rather weak for a newborn. That's not a good sign." The buffer one said. His voice was deep and startled me.

The slim one looked me over before turning his head back to the hallway in front of us. "She'll gain some strength after she feeds. It's been a long three days—for all of us." He turned his head to look at me. "Can you speak, Isabella?"

I shook my head. But…what did they mean, after I'd fed?

"Your throat should feel much better after a meal or two, and you'll get enough balance to walk on your own. Your body's just drained right now. Your senses, granted, will take some getting used to, but they're most beneficial." The slimmer one said. I wish I knew their names so that I could identify them with those.

I felt so in the dark just by not knowing their names.

It felt like hours until the slim one opened one of two large wooden double doors and walked in, the buff one carrying me behind. The doors opened into a large throne room, where there were a handful of vampires just standing there, waiting.

Had they been waiting for me?

My attention was caught by three vampires that sat on thrones in the front of the room. The left one looked old and weary and tired, like he wanted nothing more than to take a nice long sleep. He didn't look too thrilled to be there, either. The middle one looked friendlier, lively enough for the both of them. He had a smile tugging at his lips as he studied me and I suddenly felt very self-conscious. I hadn't been able to get a look at my appearance since I had woken up. I must've looked absolutely horrible.

The third vampire, the one on the right, sent shivers down my spine and made me cold all over, goose-bumps illustrating that. He was staring at me with a chilly, lifeless look that would've made me want to run and hide under my covers, crying, if I had been able to get away. He creeped me out with his stare, and although the youngest-looking amongst the three vampires, he somehow managed to look the scariest.

"You're early." The middle one said, his voice sounding nice enough. "The food hasn't arrived yet."

The slim vampire who had walked with us down to the throne room bowed deeply at the waist. "My apologies, sir." He said, before standing back up straight. "We weren't sure how long it would take to get here since we had to go slowly for Isabella's sake. She's feeling faint, so we thought it best for her to feed as soon as the food gets here."

The middle one nodded and studied me again. I wanted to close my eyes against all their stares and unfamiliar faces, but I couldn't. And…there was something about each of them that seemed not exactly unfamiliar, but not entirely familiar either. Almost like I had seen them once in a dream of some kind.

My suddenly enhanced hearing drowned me in the silence that ensued in the throne room. I could hear slight footfalls off in distance, drawing nearer, but that was it.

All the vampires held still until the footfalls became louder. I could surprisingly tell that there were three people walking toward the room. The larger vampire kept me in his arms, where I resisted fidgeting uncomfortably.

The double doors were both pushed open by a beautiful vampire with a giant smile plastered on her face and two humans trailing after her, staring around in wonder. They had a dazed look in their eyes, which were glazed over.

I looked at the young couple, a man and a woman. They were both wearing shorts and had visors, the man had a backpack and a camera around his neck, and the woman had a fanny pack around her hips. Tourists.

There was something in my stomach that felt like it was reaching out toward the couple, wanting to pull me to them. I fought to stay in the burly vampire's arms rather than rush over to the humans.

"Felix, set Isabella down."

My legs wobbled, and it took all the strength I had to stay standing up straight. Why was I so weak? And… I sniffed the air suddenly, surprising myself. There was something that smelled so good. An aroma of sorts, and it seemed to be coming from the man and woman still standing behind the gorgeous female vampire.

And then suddenly it hit me like a sack of bricks to the head, and I stumbled forward slightly. It was their blood. Their blood was calling out to me. My mouth was filling up with saliva, and I swallowed it down, licking my dry lips. Blood sounded so good all of a sudden, like it was a milkshake on a long, hot, blistering day.

I took a shaky breath, and my eyes widened as the revelation came to me. I was a vampire.

I was a vampire.

I turned around to stare at the other vampires in the room. I recognized this room, those three on the thrones, the other vampires. My eyes landed on a small girl with her hood over her blonde head, her red eyes glaring at me.

Jane. Her name was Jane. The slightly taller boy standing beside her was Alec, her twin brother.

My eyes quickly found the three on the thrones. Aro, Marcus, and Caius. The Volturi.

My breathing stopped as I locked eyes with Caius's emotionless—yet somehow cold at the same time—stare. The Volturi had changed me into a vampire, and now they were forcing me to become one of them. They wanted me to become everything that the Cullens opposed, everything that they fought so hard to resist.

I turned back to the humans, and I could tell that some of the vampires in the room were getting annoyed and irritated at my taking so long. They probably expected me to just fly at these poor, innocent humans, rip their throats apart. I shuddered at the thought, because that was exactly what I wanted most to do.

I shook my head slowly, and took a step back, and then another, away from the humans.

"No." I managed to get out, my voice scratchy and rough, barely a whisper. My throat tightened and burned, and my stomach threatened to chew itself up at the refusal of this food. I took another step back.

"Isabella, is there something the matter?" I heard Aro ask from his throne.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I wouldn't do this. I wouldn't become like them, a murderer. I turned my back to the offered food—no, the offered humans. They were humans, not food. They were what I once was, what I had so wanted to give up.

I could have cried at that moment, sobbed. Where was Edward? Why wasn't he here? Why hadn't he stopped them—saved me? But I couldn't cry. I was a vampire. And no one was going to help me out in this place.

"You dare to turn down the meal we brought to you?" My eyes opened at the sound of the cold, menacing voice. Though he spoke quietly, his voice demanded silence, attention. And that's just what everyone gave him. "You foolish child."

I glared at the floor in front of me. I would take their insults, whatever they wanted to throw at me. I would not become a monster.

"Would you rather starve to death?" The cold voice asked, and I knew it must be Caius, the blonde one. I couldn't imagine such a voice coming from bored-looking Marcus, or Aro, who seemed almost kind, in a way.

I bit my lip. I would starve to death. They couldn't force the blood down my throat. Edward would come to rescue me before long, and then I would be back home in Forks. He _would _come. And besides, blood had always repulsed me in my human life, so maybe I'd have a better time avoiding it in this one. Maybe I'd be able to eat human food, although the way my stomach ringed itself on that thought made me want to gag. Maybe not…

I felt a rush of wind blow my hair behind me, and I looked up with wide eyes to see that Caius now stood in front of me. I stumbled back, away from him. He scared me more than the others, more than Jane. Why was he in front of me now? What did he want? I shrunk away from his intense scrutiny.

"Why are you such a docile, weak newborn?" He asked, although I don't know whether he was expecting an answer or not. How was I supposed to know? They were supposed to be the experts on all things vampire.

"What's wrong with you?" He murmured.

My un-beating heart constricted, but I chose to instead stare into his eyes as he was mine, as he tried to figure me out. I hardly imagined myself as a conundrum.

I could see the impatience, the irritation in Caius's red eyes.

"Take her and the humans to my study." Caius announced suddenly, turning and beginning to walk away.

"Caius, you're not—" Aro began, sounding worried.

"Of course not." Caius's voice was one of disgust. "She'll drink, whether she likes it or not."

A shiver spread throughout my body. It sounded so…foreboding. Although I was relieved at him sounding so repulsed by Aro's suspicion—I didn't want _anyone_ to try and exert that kind of power over me—I was still scared. I was going to possibly be all alone in a room with this sadistic vampire, with only two hypnotized humans as well.

The slim one—his name still escaped me—came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder, guiding me more gently than I thought capable from a Volturi. We walked through the doors that Caius had previously passed through, each step filling me with dread. I heard the beautiful vampire woman lead the two humans behind us.

I was going to die. I was sure. One way or another, I was going to die.

Oh Edward, where are you?

* * *

**What's this? An update? Inconceivable! Yeah, I know...you hate me. I'm sorry. :( But will this update make you forgive me? Or perhaps the next one will... ;) I completely lost inspiration for this story, but today I recovered some of it and was able to create this! I wasn't planning on the chapter taking this turn, where Bella is sent to his study (can you say ooo la la? Lol, just kidding), but here we are. So, I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm going to try and get the next one written pretty soon. Again, I'm so sorry for the incredibly long wait!**

**I would just like to thank each and every one of my readers and reviewers! You guys mean a lot to me, and I love hearing from you! Please leave me a review to let me know what you think.**


	11. XI

_Bella_

The slender vampire had us stop in front of a deep mahogany door, and if I was alive still, I'd be able to hear my heart pounding right out of my chest.

My walking companion knocked on the door with a strong rap.

"Enter," we heard Caius call from inside the room.

The vampire beside me—I really needed to learn his name—gave me an encouraging smile, but I couldn't smile back. I was far too afraid for that.

He opened the door and had to push me through it, seeing as my feet were quite content on the floor outside of the room. I heard the door click into place behind me, and I whirled around to face it with wide eyes.

_Don't leave!_ I wanted to shout at the vampire that was probably long gone by now.

I reluctantly turned to face Caius and eyed him warily. What exactly was he going to do to get me to drink the blood? In times like these I had learned it was best to assume the worst possible scenario.

Caius was standing behind a large desk that was placed in front of the largest curtains I had ever seen. They felt like they covered the entire wall, and were a deep, dark burgundy color.

His blood red eyes stared into mine—what exactly was the color of my eyes right now? Before I'd drunken anything?—and gave me shivers. Every time he looked at me, it felt as if a hundred little spiders were scampering up and down my spine. Lovely thought, isn't it?

I wanted to say something to break the uncomfortable silence, but my mouth was dry, and I wasn't sure anything would come out if I tried to. Besides, what could I possibly say? It looked like he already hated my guts.

An unexpected coughing fit came over me suddenly, and I started hacking my lungs out into my hands, crouching down and shielding myself. My vision was getting a little blurry. Is this because I wouldn't drink earlier? I barely heard the knock on the door beside me through my wheezing. Wow, the epitome of grace and beauty, aren't I?

I was surprised when two cold and gentle hands gripped my arms lightly and helped me stand, guiding me over to a couch where the owner of said hands sat me down. In my fit, I was able to look up for a second and see the beautiful woman from earlier, and over her shoulder I saw the two humans, still dreamy-eyed.

"Are you alright, Isabella?" The woman asked, and it sounded like she was almost concerned. Maybe the Volturi actually had a couple of kind vampires amongst them. The thought gave me a spark of hope.

"She'll be fine once she drinks." Caius spoke up, and I was sad when the beautiful vampire let go of me and headed toward the door. I didn't want her to leave either, but I had no strength to stop her, and so I was once again left to the mercy of Caius.

As soon as the door closed, Caius turned to me and walked around his desk toward the couple. He pulled the man by his shirt collar and dragged him over, forcing him on his knees in front of me. My coughing fit subsided for now, but my throat told me it'd be back soon.

I looked away from both of them, my eyes downcast and my head hanging.

Caius's ice-cold hand gripped my chin and turned my head to face his, his touch rough and bruising. If vampires could bruise, that is. My eyes swept up his harshly handsome face to meet his eyes.

"You will drink, girl, one way or another." He threatened.

A fire built deep within my now-immortal soul and I wretched my chin out of his grasp and glared up at him, more defiant than I had been in my human years. Being a vampire did something to me—gave me a confidence I didn't possess before when I was only clumsy, plain, ordinary Bella.

"You can't force me to do anything." I spat.

I instantly realized that resistance was the wrong thing to do with Caius, because his face got so angry, I thought he might shoot lasers at me. He didn't, though.

Instead, he slapped me. Hard.

I fell onto the floor, holding my cheek in pain. I couldn't cry, and I didn't sob. My eyes widened instead, and I just held my cheek in my palm in surprise. I'd never been slapped before. I'd been up against James and Laurent, but somehow, this place was a lot different. I didn't have a single friend, and the Volturi were known for their ruthlessness. Somehow, this place seemed a lot more serious, a lot more dangerous. And now that I was a vampire, I could withstand a lot more than I could when I was human. Which meant that they could hurt me more.

Caius grabbed my wrist and yanked me up, shoving me back onto the couch and pretty much pushed the man in between my legs—an awkward position, let me tell you. I stared down at the man, then up at Caius.

He growled deep within his throat. And then he swiped at the man's neck with his fingernails and suddenly there was a steady stream of blood trickling down the man's side and I was overwhelmed with a thirst I had never known before.

It was one thing to be in the throne room and have humans several feet away from you, their bodies completely intact, and another when there was one only mere inches from you, and he was bleeding.

I licked my chapped lips against my better judgment and couldn't pull my eyes away from the man's neck.

My hands curled around the edges of the couch cushion I was sitting on, so hard I thought I might pull chunks of the fabric away in them. I furrowed my eyebrows and bit my bottom lip. It was taking every ounce of self-restraint I had to keep my mouth from clomping down on that delicious looking neck.

"This is not the time to flaunt self-control." Caius growled. His hand found the back on my head, and he pulled it toward the neck, and that was all the motivation I needed.

I don't exactly know what happened next. All I remember is the beyond-delicious taste of the one substance I knew I could never live without—would never want to. It felt like I could go on drinking forever and ever and I would feel nothing but pure bliss. I drank harder and harder, until suddenly it was dry.

My eyes were closed, a new, warm body replaced the dry and flaky one in my hands, and then the process was happening on all over again.

I drank till I was full and there was not a drop left to be had.

Sitting back on the couch in satisfaction, I licked my lips, savoring the delectable taste. Had I ever had something so…I couldn't even explain how great the liquid had tasted.

My eyes slowly opened to the sight of Caius smirking arrogantly and my eyes widened, my hands flying to cover my mouth in shock.

I jumped to my feet and backed away from him and the two dead bodies that now lie on the floor as quickly as I could.

I felt my head shaking from side to side in horror.

"You'll get use to it."

What was that noise that I heard as I stared at Caius? …was that a growl? Was it coming from _me_?

I glared at him, with his superior air about him and his regal posture. He thought he was all that, that he was so much better than everyone else. He took pleasure in the pain and misery of others. I _hated_ people like that. People like _him._

Before I knew what I was doing, I had lunged at him, my hands around his throat, pushing him up against the wall, baring my teeth at him. A guttural growl came from my throat, and I felt like some savage animal, but at that moment I wanted nothing more than to watch him suffer.

I squeezed on his neck as hard as I could, but it didn't seem to faze him like I wish it would. He took my wrists and pried them away from his neck and then threw me against the opposite wall. I crashed into bookcases that covered the entire wall from top to bottom, and then slumped down against it, books falling all around and on me.

I picked myself up again in rage and grabbed a large vase sitting beside his desk and threw it at him. He dodged it with too much ease, and I flew after him again, but he took me by the shoulders and slammed me up against a wall.

He looked so calm and collected, like nothing I could do would elicit an emotion. Why wasn't he angry or outraged or insulted? Why was he so freaking cold?

I growled at him again and tried my best to attack him, but he had a firm grip on me, and was much stronger than he looked.

"At least you're finally acting like a newborn." He murmured. "Here I was, afraid you'd be some unusual, pathetic weakling. Like you were when you were human."

I took in a sharp, painful breath, even though it was unnecessary. I looked down from his face to his shoulders, terrified by what had just occurred—by what _I_ had just done. I squeezed my eyes shut in humiliation.

I was a monster. An atrocity. An abomination.

What would Edward think of me now? I was no better than the newborns they were fighting against. No…I was worse. Much, much worse.

Caius let go of me and stepped back as I slid down the wall, wrapping my arms around my legs once I was sitting.

I didn't even know who I was anymore.

"Aro said you wouldn't change that much once you were a newborn, and for a minute there I was beginning to doubt him. But he was right. It's just the blood running through your veins for the first time that's made you act so wild. Next time won't be like this." Caius said quietly before walking back toward his desk and sitting down, still watching me.

"Let me leave." I whispered, my head resting on my arms, my voice conveying my defeat. "Please, just let me go."

"You are to remain in here until someone comes to collect you. A guard will be here soon to dispose of the bodies, but you shall not be going with him. It will most likely be Demetri later whom you will go with." He replied.

Demetri…I wondered who that was. Could that be the name of the guy who had escorted me here, and who had been there on the walk from the room I woke up in to the throne room?

"I meant the Volturi." I corrected. "Why do you want me here?"

"Everything will be revealed in due time." He replied, although when I looked over at him, it seemed almost like he was hiding something. But what could it be?

I glared at him. "I want Edward," I demanded.

Caius looked at me sternly. "You won't be seeing any of the Cullens. And I hardly think you're in the position to be making orders, girl."

"I have a name." I muttered under my breath.

It felt like hours until an unknown man came in and drug the two bodies out, and more hours passed after that where I just sat up against the wall, my arms around my legs, and Caius working at his desk.

A small part of me wondered what he was doing, but I didn't care enough to ask. I probably wouldn't get an answer anyways.

I was just about to open my mouth and say something when a knock came on the door.

"Enter," Caius said, not looking up from his papers.

The man who had led me there earlier was there in the doorway again, looking at me and then at Caius.

"I've come to relieve you of Isabella." He said. So this was Demetri? Well, at least I knew his name now.

"You may take her and go."

I stood up and stretched my limbs, although they didn't ache. I couldn't walk over to Demetri quickly enough, and then I was out in the hallway.

I took a deep breath and let my lips carve into a small smile.

"Glad to be out of there?" Demetri asked as we began to walk away.

"You have no idea," I breathed in relief.

"Caius can be a little harsh, but he has the Volturi's best interest in mind." Demetri said.

"I'd feel bad if he ever gets a wife," I said, surprised by how easy it was to talk to Demetri, especially now that I knew his name.

"He has one."

I stopped walking and stared at Demetri in surprise, who stopped as well.

"Both Aro and Caius have wives. You won't be meeting them though, which is probably best. They're not the most pleasant of creatures."

"I can't imagine they would be, having to be married to those two." I joked. In the following minutes, I wondered why Marcus didn't have a wife. Maybe it would make him a more cheerful person. I felt though that it might be best to leave the subject of the leaders' wives alone. If they were really as bad as Demetri was insinuating, I didn't want to know too much about them.

It wasn't long until we had reached the room I had previously awoken in.

"You won't need to feed again for a couple of days. Newborns need to drink more frequently than regulars do. Human blood sustains us longer than animal blood, though, so once you get better at your bloodlust, you will be able to go a week or two without eating." Demetri told me, and the knowledge gave me a little comfort.

I walked inside and opened the curtains, only to shut them immediately again at the bright light of morning. Had I been in Caius's study all night? How dreadful.

I turned around and didn't expect to see Demetri still waiting outside the door. "You _can_ come in, you know."

He gave me a small smile and walked in. "Thank you."

I stood there awkwardly, my fingers fidgeting with the hem of the shirt I was wearing. To be honest, I hadn't even paid attention to the clothes I was wearing yet. They just seemed so…insignificant in light of things that had happened so recently.

"So…what am I supposed to do all day?"

"The guards have duties to attend to, myself included, and the leaders will be on their thrones most of the day, seeing visitors and dealing with diplomatic issues. Boring and tedious things, really." He admitted. "It'd be best if you stayed in this room for the rest of the day. I don't want you getting lost in the hallways and then running into guards that might not be so nice to you. You can see that there is a piano and harp in the corner, and there are bookcases over there." He pointed to three tall bookcases that were packed with books. "There's also a TV and some movies for you, to give you some of the normalcy you had back in your human days. All these things should hopefully keep you occupied for the day."

"Oh, okay." Was I disappointed? I should have been happy that I was going to be on my own all day, away from all these scary vampires. But, for some reason, I wasn't. I felt lonely already. It was because I was so used to always being surrounded by the Cullens, a loving and happy family, even if I wasn't Rosalie's favorite.

Sensing these feelings, Demetri stepped closer and asked if I would like him to come and check on me at dusk.

I wondered if vampires could blush, because if they could, I was sure I was doing so right now. "Thanks. That would be…nice." I said quietly, looking at his shoes.

He smiled at me and bid me good day before leaving the room, the door closing behind him.

I turned around and happened upon a full-length mirror. I had never looked at Edward in a mirror before, but he had shown up in the pictures I had taken of him before he…left…and so I assumed that he'd show up perfectly fine in the mirror. I was right, as I was now looking at myself.

I didn't look quite as bad as I was expecting. Now, don't get me wrong, I looked disheveled and pretty bad. But it was better than what I was imagining.

I didn't know if vampires needed to take showers. Had Edward ever? But in any case, my hair looked a mess, and so one would have to be had. I was wearing a simple pale blue t-shirt that didn't look too horrible against my now even-fairer complexion, and there were dark blue skinny jeans on my legs, with gold outlines. Simple black converses and white socks adorned my feet.

What was most shocking of all, though, were my eyes.

Blood red eyes—the eyes of a murderer.

I may not have physically died in Caius's study like I had thought I would in the throne room, but a part of me had died when I had drained that couple dry.

My soul.

* * *

**What's this? ANOTHER update? Wow, I must really love you guys. ****I guess my inspiration is finally coming back for this story. Yay! :D Now let's see how long it'll last. Sorry it took 10 chapters to get to Caius and Bella interaction, but I hope this left you satisfied. :) Like I said in an author's note some time ago, it's not love at first sight for Bella and Caius. And, as you can see, Caius is less than kind to her. All good things will happen in time though, mind you. Now there's just that little problem of his wife that needs to be taken care of...hm... **

**(I just discovered the wonderfulness that is the movie Clue. Anyone else love it as well? :D)**

**REVIEWS ARE VERY APPRECIATED PEOPLE! THANK YOU! ^_^**


	12. XII

_Bella_

I snorted in disbelief as I turned another page of _Dracula_. What was Bram Stoker thinking when he wrote this? It was obvious that he knew absolutely nothing about what vampires were _really_ like.

Who would have guessed that the classic horror story would be so comedic?

I shut the book, no longer able to continue reading it, and set it beside me on the couch.

You'd think after a few hundred years, not being able to sleep for even a second would cause a vampire to go insane from boredom. Or maybe that's what the Volturi already was: A group of vampires who had all been driven to madness from the lack of having anything to do.

Sighing, I decided to open the blackout curtains covering one of the pairs of windows the large room held. I was instantly greeted by the sunset, left to stare in awe at its astounding beauty. It seemed to make the entire town beneath it glow with a light that the sun could never give it.

There was a light knock on the door and, true to his word, a couple seconds later it opened to reveal Demetri, who seemed to look a little unsure about something.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, standing in front of the door. He didn't look like he had any intention of coming even a step closer.

I didn't want to be rude, but why should I be afraid to hurt the feelings of ruthless vampires that had kidnapped me? "Bored," I told him honestly.

A small smile came to his face and he looked at me apologetically. "May I come in?" So much for that look I had previously assumed he had.

I nodded and he walked over to the couch at a gentle pace, even for a human. He lifted _Dracula_ up to flip through the pages, and I saw something brighten his face a little.

"One of your favorites?" I asked, still standing in front of the tall windows.

He shook his head, setting the book back down. "No," he replied, glancing around the room, "I find it a little too ridiculous for my taste, but it always amuses me when I remember that Stoker drew inspiration for the book from one of the leaders."

My eyes widened. "Really? Which one?" I couldn't imagine _any_ of them in the role of the title character very well.

Demetri shrugged. "Not sure, exactly. I never thought to ask." He came over toward me, changing the subject. "How's your thirst?"

"It's fine." I told him, and it was true. I still felt as if I had just eaten.

He nodded his head. "Good." He then turned around and began to leave.

"Wait!" I called out to him, stepping toward him.

He stopped and turned around, looking at me with curiosity. "Yes?"

I bit my lip. "Can I leave this room?"

He took a second to respond, appearing to be deep in thought. "It would be best if you stayed in here, but I will not stop you if you wish to leave." I briefly wondered if he meant the room or the Volturi. It'd be too much to ask him to help me escape, though.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at him in appreciation.

Demetri turned and began toward the door again, which I noticed that he'd purposefully left open.

I glanced at myself in the full-length mirror, quickly making sure that I'd look presentable in case I ran into anyone, before I followed him out.

When I got to the hallway, however, Demetri was already gone. Well, that was fast. Guess I'm on my own then.

I decided to turn right from the door and walked down the hallway, barren except for ceiling and wall lights.

It felt like I had walked for hours past quiet, shut doors, and not another living soul when I heard the most beautiful piano music I had ever heard before. I stepped closer toward the closed door, pressing my ear against it, trying to hear it even better. It sounded even more beautiful than Edward's playing, if that was even possible. And yet it was so melancholy, held so much sadness, that it made me want to cry.

Who was playing this heartbreakingly beautiful song?

I closed my eyes and listened to it until it was finished.

I knew that I should probably move—I doubted spying on a Volturi member would go over very well.

Just as I was about to open my eyes and move away from the door, it swung open and I fell into cold arms, terribly ungraceful for a vampire.

My eyes flew open and I scrambled back, seeing that it was Marcus whom I had been spying on. Were vampires able to blush? Or at least die of humiliation?

"I'm so sorry!" I said repeatedly, bowing toward him at the waist, unsure of what I was supposed to be doing and probably making myself look like a fool.

"Isabella," he said softly, and I looked up at him in embarrassment to see his face emotionless. I couldn't even tell if I'd angered him or not.

"I'm really sorry. I was walking down the hall when I heard the music and I couldn't stop myself from listening. I swear I didn't mean to eavesdrop!"

"I'm not angry." He told me, and I realized that this was the first time I'd ever heard his voice before. He stepped aside and held the door open for me. "Please, come in."

I hesitantly obeyed, slowly walking in. I noticed that this time, Marcus had left the door open the tiniest bit, as opposed to how I found it.

"Do you play?" he asked, his voice still soft and slightly rough, like he didn't speak very much, which I could well believe.

"No," I said with a nervous laugh, "I'm not good at music."

"Would you like to learn?"

I paused, surprised not only b his friendliness and his talking to me, but also that he, one of the three Volturi rulers, had offered to teach me to play the piano.

"Sure," I replied, still stunned. "Thank you."

I followed him to the grand piano and sat down on the bench beside him, sitting on the right side.

If I could sleep, I'd think I was dreaming.

* * *

The curtains were pulled apart slightly—enough so that the first rays of the morning sun hit the black piano and caught my eye. Marcus had been teaching me how to play the piano all night.

Despite his emotionless face and quiet nature, I decided that I rather liked being around Marcus. He had this calming air about him that made me feel comfortable.

He stood up and I followed his action, watching as he slid the lid over the piano keys with gentle ease.

"Thank you for teaching me." I told him, meaning every word of it. He had been patient with me, kindly helping and correcting me when I made a mistake. Now I knew why Edward loved the piano so much; it was a truly incredible feeling to know that you could make such beautiful music.

"You did well."

I smiled at him and followed him out of the room. He closed it behind us.

"You have a small piano in your room, but this one has much better sound and quality." He said as we walked down the hall. Was that an invitation to play the grand piano?

He stopped suddenly, and I was surprised to find that we were in front of my room, the door still open, as well as the curtains.

"Thank you," I said, happy that he had taken me back even though he hadn't had to. He could have just left me to find my own way back.

Marcus nodded at me and then turned and walked off in the opposite direction we had come from, probably headed to the throne room where I imagined him sitting every single day beside Aro and Caius. And I thought regular vampires would go crazy with boredom—those three must be practically jumping off the walls by now. I knew that they were at least as old as Carlisle in years that they'd been vampires, but I wouldn't put it past them if they were all form the Stone Age.

I closed the door and lied down on the couch, wishing it were as comfortable as a bed. It would be absolutely useless to a vampire, though, since I couldn't sleep anyways. The only purpose I could think of a bed having for a vampire would be so that they could…well, you know…_get it on_.

I thought about what Caius had told me the night that I was in his study as I lied on the couch. He said that the reason I was being kept in Volterra would be revealed in due time, but what could the Volturi possibly want with me?

I knew that Aro really wanted Edward and Alice to join the Volturi for their powers, so was I some kind of bargaining tool or bait?

I didn't doubt that Edward would join the Volturi if it was the only way he could be with me. I was confident that Edward loved me enough to do so, even if it was against his way of life. I refused to imagine what would happen if he decided to leave me alone here.

No, he'd definitely find some way to be with me, whatever it took. Maybe he'd launch a rescue plan to save me, the other Cullens with him. Was that what they were doing right now? I didn't know how they would manage it, but I was sure that they'd find a way, especially with Alice, Jasper, and Edward's gifts to help them.

Carlisle was really smart; he'd probably come up with a brilliant, full-scale rescue mission that they Cullens would put into action in no time. Maybe they were on a plane to Volterra right this minute!

I glanced over at the TV and the bookcase next to it that held dozens of movies, deciding to watch something to pass the time. I grinned upon finding an old, black-and-white version of Wuthering Heights. I put it in immediately, excited to see how it was.

I paid more attention to thoughts of Edward and him coming for me than I did to the movie, though.

* * *

_Alice_

I took a sharp breath as I tried to make it to Carlisle's study without falling down from the sheer shock and horror of my vision.

I opened his door without knocking, and he looked up at me, his surprise quickly turning to concern as he saw my face.

"Alice, what's wrong?" He asked, closing the door before ushering me into one of the plush leather chairs.

I swallowed thickly before rasping out, "It's Aro; he has something terrible planned for Bella."

He sat down behind his desk, listening intently. "Edward's out on a hunt with Jasper and Emmett right now. Should we wait for them to come back?"

I looked Carlisle straight in the eye and, before relaying my vision to him, I told him gravely, "Edward can't know."

* * *

**I know. Cliffhanger. I'm evil. :D Bet you can't guess what Aro has planned! :) This chapter's regrettably shorter than the last couple, but oh well. You'll find out either in the next chapter or the one after that what Aro's "brilliant" plan is. And, trust me, it was an incredibly recent development, for both of us. Lol.**

**Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! I'm so happy that the reviews are over 100! LOVE YOU!**

**But I would be really grateful if you would all continue to comment and review my chapters. I love to hear from you and know what you think! :)**


	13. XIII

_Bella_

It had been _five days_ since I had woken up a vampire, and I was still in Volterra.

_Where was Edward?_

He should have been here by now. I should already be back in Forks, back home, back where I belong, with _him_.

I looked over to the couch to see that I had flipped it over in my anger, the pillows scattered all over, half of them torn apart. The room was littered with feathers.

Why hadn't he come for me yet?

I groaned in frustration before sinking to the floor, glaring at the beige wall across from me.

Heidi—who I found out was the beautiful woman who I had met several days ago—had been in here this morning, wondering if I was thirsty. I hadn't drunken anything since I first woke up, and I was surprised to find after so many days that I was only the slightest bit thirsty. I thought Newborns needed to feed almost constantly to sate their thirst.

I thought back to what Caius had said in the throne room days ago. Maybe there _was_ something wrong with me. I didn't doubt that there was. Maybe that's why Edward wasn't here yet.

He was probably off falling in love with someone beautiful and interesting, relieved to finally be rid of me. I could have gagged as I imagined them together and—

_NO_, I told myself, painfully squeezing my eyes shut as hard as I could. I couldn't give up hope yet. I had to believe that they'd still come, that Edward hadn't forgotten about me.

I stood up quickly with the wonderful idea of escaping. The Cullens were probably too busy with the onslaught of Newborns to rescue me right now. _So_, if they couldn't come to me, then I'd go to them! I didn't know why I hadn't thought of this before.

All I'd have to do was sneak past the many guards and out of the castle, and then hop the first flight back to Washington.

I frowned as reality struck. How would I pay for all this? I had no money.

I slowly sat back down on the floor as I thought it through. I could hitchhike or travel on my own until I was far enough away where I could safely work at some job. Then, once I got enough money, I could buy a plane ticket and fly home.

I smiled, pleased with my plan. If I got thirsty then I could always find animals to feed on. That way I'd get a head start on adapting to the vegetarian lifestyle of the Cullens.

Yes, this sounded like an excellent idea. I doubted that there were any suitcases or backpacks or bags in my room, and I didn't dare ask a Volturi guard for that, so I'd travel with nothing. It would only slow me down, and it's not like I owned anything to take with me anyways.

Now all I had to do was find a way to sneak out of the castle unnoticed. Easier said than done.

It would be easier for me if I traveled at night, the dark hiding my differences and shadowing me from anyone's view, but I could easily be followed in the dark. If I went out in the day, the Volturi would find it harder to keep track of me, too worried about exposing themselves in the sunlight. But I'd have to make sure I was well covered as well.

I sighed, turning to stare wistfully out of the open windows.

On my second day awake here, Heidi had brought me some clothes to wear until she could get more. They fit perfectly, which had surprised me. Did she have tape measures for eyes or something?

I actually hadn't looked at everything she had brought me, since I've never really been all that much into fashion.

I stood and walked over to the closet with the slight hope that maybe there would be something in there that I could hide behind in sunlight.

But alas, there was nothing in there that would be of any help. The best thing inside was a black long-sleeved shirt, but that wouldn't hide my neck or face or hands. And, other than that, the neckline plunged dangerously low in a "V." Maybe Heidi and Alice would get along in another life.

I shut the closet door with a sigh of defeat. What was I supposed to do? I doubted I could just go and "borrow" something of Heidi's. And something told me that they wouldn't let me go out shopping in Volterra. It wasn't exactly like I was one of them. I had been kidnapped, and I was being kept here for some undetermined reason.

Somehow my feet lead me to stand in front of the full-length mirror in the room. I looked at myself in it, studying my new body. I wasn't plain like I was when I was human. I guess that's because it's just physically impossible for there to be an ugly vampire. My once boring brown hair now had gold and red strands scattered about it. My eyes were a captivating red instead of dirt brown now.

Red eyes were strange. I felt like I could lose myself in them—whether they were my own or another vampire's. But, for as much as they held you, they also made me want o turn away. They were beautiful, but deadly—sinful.

My eyes moved away from the red orbs. It had seemed impossible, but my skin was even paler than before. I looked at my body underneath the T-shirt and jeans. It felt like I had become even slimmer after the transformation, certain areas…filling out more, which would have made me blush to think about if I still could. It was like I was looking at someone else's body now—one that human girls would envy.

It didn't even feel like this was my body anymore, merely just like I was…visiting.

As I was about to turn away, I stopped and turned back to my reflection. I'd just had a great, terrifying idea—one that the old Bella would have died from humiliation from. But new Bella couldn't die that easily.

I took in a shaky breath as I allowed myself to think of the frightening plan, so stupid it might actually work.

I had a body now. A _good_ one. What if…what if I _used_ it? Not like prostitution or anything as creepy or disgusting as that. But what if I just…_flaunted_ it a little, tried to charm one of the guards to allow me to leave the town for some "simple, harmless shopping."

I was pretty sure that I'd fail miserably, since I've never flirted before in my life, not even with Edward. I just didn't have that…confident air about me that other girls had, like Rosalie and Heidi.

However, it was worth a shot. I knew that there were a couple Volturi guards positioned at every door leading out of the castle. If I could find one that was gullible enough to let me through, I could make my escape. I had seen how pretty human girls were always able to get their way because guys just couldn't say no to them, so maybe that still applied to vampires.

But that got me to thinking. Did vampires even _feel_ emotions like that? They were dead, after all, so did they still have the same "needs" as humans did? I looked back, and it was hard to imagine Edward, Jasper, Emmett, or Carlisle being "horny," for lack of a better word. Edward was always pushing me away when things got too heated, so I didn't know for sure.

Still, this was the best plan I had, and if there was any possibility that it could succeed, I had to try it. If it didn't work then I'd just think of something else.

It was evening, a little past sundown. I doubted stores would be closed this early, so the excuse of going out shopping seemed pretty legitimate.

I trudged back to the closet and opened it reluctantly, set on finding a revealing piece of clothing to wear. I was glad that none of the Cullens were here, because then I'd never be able to live this down. As it was, I'd still have a pretty hard time.

I found a black tube-top and some dark denim capris. Good enough. I pulled them out and put them on. There were only two pairs of shoes in the closet: ballet flats and high heels. I didn't know which ones would be worse to trek through a forest in. After some serious debating—lets be honest, I was just trying to prolong the inevitable—I opted for the black ballet flats and slipped them on.

Walking into the small bathroom that the room led into, I ran a brush through my hair and put on some pale pink lip-gloss, which Heidi had been only too happy to thrust upon me earlier in the week. She had wanted to get me even more makeup, and it had been hard to dissuade her.

I went back into the room and studied my reflection. This could actually work. I looked the part, and now all I had to do was act the part.

I took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. I looked both ways before deciding to take a left, hoping that I was going the right direction. As I walked, I couldn't help but notice how the clothes hugged my body snuggly, and it was rather uncomfortable from the normal style I liked.

Perhaps if Edward could see me now, he'd rethink that whole celibacy thing he had going on.

As I walked down the hallways, I mentally prepared myself. I'd observed girls and women do this sort of thing all the time, both in real-life and in movies. I could do this. This sort of thing was practically built into the female DNA.

I was lucky that I didn't run into anyone on my way toward one of the exits. The castle was huge, but there were a lot of Volturi members.

After what felt like a half-hour, I was beginning to wonder if I was going the wrong way. I had changed hallways several times, hoping that a different one would lead me to an exit, but I still hadn't reached one yet. It was like this was just a giant maze, and I was going in circles.

But, finally, lo and behold, there was an exit up ahead. And only one guard standing beside it. He looked young, maybe in his twenties somewhere. I was glad that it wasn't some old guy that I'd have to try and seduce. A young guy would be a lot easier, and a lot less scarring on my mental health.

I tried to saunter up to him as best as I could, sure that I was making an absolute fool of myself. But, when he turned to look at me, he looked like he was buying it, to my relief.

His eyes were wide as I came closer. He had deep black hair and a pretty cute face that didn't look very vicious, for a Volturi vampire. He was taller than me, but not by much.

I smiled up at him as I stopped.

"Can I help you?" He said, eyeing me up and down. Wow, way to be subtle, dude. But, I guess that I wasn't very subtle either.

"I hope so," I said, trying to make my voice sound seductive. This was so humiliating. I just knew I was going to mess this up soon. How could I not? "What's your name?"

"Dexter," he said, looking in my eyes.

"Well, Dexter," I let the name roll off my tongue, hoping it sounded sensual, "I was hoping you would let me go out to town for a little bit. You know, go for a little stroll." I took a couple steps toward him until we were pretty close. This felt so uncomfortable and embarrassing, but I couldn't back down or break character now.

"I—" He started, but didn't seem like he could finish.

"Yes?"

"I…suppose I could. As long as you promise not to run away." So he knew who I was then? Oh well, it didn't matter. He had just given me the opportunity to go.

I grinned up at him. "I promise." I told him, lying through my teeth. Was it immoral to lie to a vampire?

I was about to turn toward the door, but suddenly Dexter's arm shot out in front of me, blocking my way. I looked back up at him, my eyebrows rising in surprise. I thought he was going to let me leave.

"I'll let you leave if you give me a kiss."

I stood there frozen, staring up at them. Was he serious? I guess this proved my earlier thoughts; vampires _did_ feel emotions like that.

I hesitated for a second, before deciding that this was something I'd have to do. It was a small price to pay for my freedom. It would be nothing more than a simple kiss.

I stepped toward Dexter so that there was no more space left between us and leaned up, my hands on his firm chest to help me in the effort. Thankfully he was not too terribly tall.

Dexter leaned down as well, and our lips met. It was not as weak and innocent a kiss as I had been hoping for. His arms circled around my waist, but my hands stayed where they were on his chest.

It wasn't a bad kiss, except for the guilt that was gnawing at my insides, because this could technically be considered as cheating on Edward. But, honestly, if this is what it took to get away, I don't really think he would be all that angry with me.

I realized after a couple minutes of continuous kissing that vampires didn't need to break apart for air. So when would this stupid one release me? I needed to get going soon, not lip-locked to some dangerous vampire I didn't know for the rest of the night.

But then, as if my prayers had been answered—or, perhaps, my nightmares upon seeing who had saved me from Dexter's mouth—a hand wrapped itself around my arm and yanked me out of Dexter's grasp.

Dexter let out a small sound of anger as he lost me, but when he opened his eyes and saw who it was, he immediately straightened up, his eyes wide.

I dreaded turning to my right to see who was still holding my arm in a death grip, but I didn't think I could avoid it forever.

The last person I expected to see was Caius, looking somehow calm. It would take a blind man, though, to miss the fierce expression in his eyes.

Suddenly I wasn't sure who I was more scared for—myself or Dexter, the poor, unsuspecting vampire I had just thrust some unknown fate upon.

* * *

**I'm pretty happy with this chapter. :) And I'm super-duper excited to write the next one! Which will take place between Bella and Caius, where Bella may or may not find out the horrible plan that Aro has concocted, with her in the center. I realize that ever since Bella woke up, I've only been writing in her POV. I want you guys to tell me: Do you like it better in her POV or do you like it when I throw in other POVs as well? (Caius not included.) **

**I'd really love to know what you guys think, both of the question and of this chapter.**

**Remember to please REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the more eager I am to post a new chapter! So if you haven't reviewed all of my chapters, and or if this is your first review in this story, then I urge you to go back and give some love to the previous chapters. I would be much obliged. :D**


	14. XIV

_Caius_

The last thing I had expected to come across when walking through the hallways was to find Isabella making out with a guard, in a somewhat inappropriate outfit.

Anger quickly seized me as I came toward them.

They didn't hear me as I gripped Isabella's arm and pulled her away from the male vampire, none too gently.

I recognized the male as Dexter, only a decade old. He was one of the very few in the Volturi who didn't have abilities, like myself, which is why I had always treated him a bit easier than the others. It wasn't easy being powerless, surrounded by those with astounding gifts.

However, this time, I did not hide my glare. He was forever trapped at twenty, and so would for a long time be caught up in the whirlwind of human hormones. When vampires were turned, they thought all that would go away. But your human age stayed with you for a long, long time until you learned to control it and move past it. There was once even a time when Jane and Alec had acted their human age.

I glanced at Isabella out of the corner of my eyes. She'd be stuck at eighteen for quite a while, incased in her own female hormones, which were a much stronger force to be reckoned with than anything a man could possess.

I looked back at Dexter. "You will do well to remember that in the future, Isabella's person is not to be touched."

"Yes, sir." Dexter replied, stick-straight, his expression serious.

"Spread the word to the other males who might find an interest in her."

I didn't wait to hear his response, turning sharply and dragging Isabella with me down the hallways, back toward my study.

She was quiet the rest of the way back, only looking down at the ground in what I could assume was embarrassment.

When we were inside my study, I tossed her onto the couch and narrowed my eyes at her from where I stood.

She glanced up at me from beneath her eyelashes. Amazing how she could be so shy now, after having been so involved with another in public like that.

"I don't see why I'm in trouble." She stated softly, looking back down again.

Silly girl, of course she didn't. She was a newborn, and it was well known that newborns never thought of anyone but themselves, their emotions out of control most of the time.

"We were just…having fun." The words seemed forced.

"You won't be having any more 'fun' with him, or any of the other guards. You're banned from such contact with them."

She glared up at me, catching me a little off guard.

"You can't control me. I'll kiss with whoever I want!" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. She seemed to realize too late what that did to her, in such a tight, low-cut top.

I deliberately forced my eyes to remain on hers.

"You will do no such thing."

"And why not?" she shouted in outrage.

My lip curled up in disgust. How dare she talk to me like that? Is she such a scatterbrained girl that she can't even realize to be respectful to her superiors?

The girl stood up at my lack of response, her expression fiery. Was she going to challenge me again? We both witnessed how poorly she failed last time in my study.

She stepped closer. "_Why_ _not?_" she said through clenched teeth.

"Because you are already arranged for another." I informed her, watching as her face went to one of surprise.

"I'm…arranged…?"

"Yes. Aro has decided that it would be best for you to mate with one of the Volturi."

She sunk back onto the couch, all of the fire gone from her. "I…I don't understand."

Stupid girl. What was there not to understand?

"But…what about Edward?" She looked up at me, her face stricken.

"The Cullens are no longer a part of your life or any of your concern. You are with the Volturi now, and with the Volturi you will stay." I told her. She needed to get that into her thick head.

"Who is it?" she whispered softly, looking defeated.

"Aro has arranged for you to become the mate of Marcus."

Her face was a mix of shock and shallow disgust. I felt myself grow furious at the girl. She should be honored to become the mate of one of the masters of the Volturi, one of the most powerful and influential vampires in the entire world, while she was obviously unworthy of such a connection.

I wanted nothing more than to slap her. However, I refrained myself from doing so. Next time I felt the urge, though, I doubted I would hesitate.

"I won't do it!" she shouted, glaring up at me.

"You have no choice." I told her, my patience having long since departed.

"You can't just _force_ me to become his mate!" She shouted again, leaping up and coming towards me.

"You will do as you are told!" I said angrily as she came closer.

"I am not your property to just be ordered around! When I want to 'mate' with someone, it'll be for love! And it'll be with _Edward!_"

She was only inches from me now. And this time, I did slap her.

Isabella fell to the ground on her side from the force of the hit. She stayed down there, cupping her cheek with her hands.

I grew even further impatient and strode toward her, squatting down and lifting her chin up with my fingers so that she was facing me.

I returned her glare with narrowed eyes.

"You _will_ become Marcus's mate, and there is nothing you can do about it. Aro has somehow come to the conclusion that your strong personality will be able to bring life back into our old friend, life which has abandoned him since the death of his previous mate." I told her, my fingers tightening on her chin.

"What happened to her?"

"She died." I repeated flatly. She didn't need to know the details of Aro's secret.

"How?"

"You don't need to know any more."

"Well maybe I'd like to try and avoid the same fate she met." Isabella replied stubbornly.

"She was killed for trying to persuade Marcus to leave the Volturi." Her eyes widened at that, and she instantly struggled to get out of my grasp. Didime was killed by her own brother when he was at his most desperate of times. She should have known better than to try and persuade Marcus that he didn't really want to be here, though.

My free hand's fingers wrapped themselves around one of Isabella's arms and I brought her up to a standing position.

"It should not be a problem for you to be with someone other than your precious Cullen, or else you would not be dressed like that with the purpose of ensnaring a guard."

She continued to struggle. "Dexter doesn't mean anything to me." She replied.

"Good," I released her and took a step back. I watched her for a few seconds before deciding to turn back to my desk.

Before I reached it, though, something occurred to me that I had not thought of before. "You are also to keep your distance from Demetri."

I could hear a quiet, deep growl from behind me as I reached my desk. Strange. Did she have feelings for him already, even with her beloved Edward on her mind?

"Demetri is one of the only people kind to me here. Nothing you say will keep me from trying to obtain his friendship."

I sat down at my desk and looked at her, still standing in the center of my study, fuming silently.

"Perhaps you didn't understand me earlier, Isabella. Or maybe you just don't know how things work in the world of vampires, since you've been living in your little daydream with the Cullen boy for too long. You are arranged to Marcus, and what that means is that he will be the only male you are close with." I informed her. "You are not to be friends with any other."

"Well then," she replied sarcastically, her gaze fierce. "I guess I should be going now. Wouldn't want us to become best friends before the wedding."

She turned around and made her way to the door, surprisingly forgetting that vampires have excellent hearing, despite her claiming to be in love with one, when she whispered lowly to her self: "I feel sorry for _your_ mate."

Anger instantly surged through me and the next thing I knew, I had Isabella pinned to the back of the door, one of my hands wrapped around her neck while the other was pressed against the door beside her head.

Both of her hands weakly tried to pry my hand away from her throat. Even though she was a vampire now, she still breathed. It was only natural, since one was in the routine and habit of doing so all their lives. Breathing took the longest for vampires to get out of doing.

"You dare to insult me?" I seethed, my eyes narrowed. "Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?"

"Yeah," she choked out, smirking slightly. "A temperamental drama king with an ego problem, in serious need of an attitude adjustment."

I squeezed my hand around her neck before throwing her to the ground and stepping on her stomach with my foot before she could get back up again.

I pressed down on her and could hear bones crack. She gasped in pain and tried to push my foot off, hardly budging it in her desperation. You'd think she was still a human with how weak and pathetic she was acting.

"Know that you are only alive right now because you have the safety of being Marcus's future mate and of having Aro's interest in your ability. If ever you should be unwise as to endanger those arrangements, I shall not hold back." I warned her, before returning my foot to my side.

Isabella's arms instantly wrapped themselves around her wounded abdomen and she groaned, clutching it.

Due to the vampire's accelerated healing, she would be better within a few hours. I wished that her pain would last longer to teach her a lesson. The newborns were always hard to break, but once they did, they were able to take orders well.

I wondered how hard it would be to break Isabella, how long it would take.

Something in me wondered if such a thing were even possible—if she would ever break—but I quickly dashed those thoughts. Of course she would; they all did. She couldn't resist forever.

"Choose your words more carefully next time." I advised, before heading back to my desk. Once I was seated again, I glanced back at her, still lying on the ground.

Isabella gasped loudly for air before struggling to stand up, almost falling down in the process. She had the wide variety of emotions that newborns so often possessed, but she didn't have the strength of one. It was odd, since the newborn phase was when vampires were supposed to be at their strongest, unable to control their own bodies due to the new venom in them. Perhaps her "ability" restricted her strength?

I'd heard she hadn't been drinking much lately, and for a newborn that could be dangerous for them. We'd have to assign her another meal soon, hopefully to be met with less resistance than the last one.

Once Isabella was standing steadily enough, she walked toward the door, opened it, and left, closing it behind her without looking back once.

I had been counting on Aro's words, that her personality wouldn't change much with the transformation. She was such a meek human that it would be a good thing for her to be a meek vampire, in a way. She'd only have to stand there and protect Aro like Renata, not go into battle, so her taking orders would be better than her having the guts to fight.

Aro had been wrong, though—which was not something that happened very often. She still held on to some of her meek emotions, but she had gained a new confidence and temper along with her vampirism.

It was a curious thing, and I wondered how the Cullens would react if they could see her acting so. Would Edward even want her then? I smirked to myself in thinking that he'd probably be repulsed by her.

It was a tempting thought to invite the Cullens to Volterra, just so they could see and reject the new Isabella. That would certainly get her mind off of Edward and off of going back to him. Then she would more easily agree to a bond with Marcus.

I would have to be an idiot to follow through on such thoughts, though—especially with Isabella being so testy. No…let the Cullens come in their own time, if they even will. The longer it takes them, the better. Let Isabella's hope dwindle and die, and her acceptance of never leaving grow. Her resistance would surely fade then.

* * *

**After much thought, I finally decided to make this chapter in Caius's POV. I'm considering making the really-big-announcement/decisions in Caius's POV. Let me know what you think of that.**

**So...Aro's little plan is out of the bag. What do you guys say to that? I had a few comments wondering if he was intending Bella for Caius, but remember that Caius already has a mate. Don't worry, Athenadora will be dealt with sooner or later. And it will be in a way that I've not come across in other fics before, so that's good. :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story so far! Your reviews really mean a lot to me, and I enjoy reading your thoughts and opinions on chapters. So until next time, happy reading! ^_^**


	15. XV

_Bella_

I struggled back into my room, absolutely positive that if I was still a human, I'd be dead. Actually, I would have died a long time ago. Caius certainly didn't hold back when showing his strength, that was for sure.

I collapsed onto the couch, my injuries causing exhaustion. I instantly winced as my ribs made contact with the side of a cushion. How I wished I could just go to sleep and never wake back up again.

There was no doubt in my mind that Caius would make good of his threats if provoked far enough. It was hard to believe that I could have walked away virtually unscathed if I hadn't opened my big mouth on that _one_ comment about his mate. I could have even walked away with my bones still intact if I hadn't called him a drama king. I had a death wish, obviously.

It wasn't like I was doing it on purpose, honestly. It was just that he always knew how to get me boiling mad, and before I could help myself, I'm letting slip something that earns me a beating. At least he didn't kick me while I was on the ground, a slight mercy.

It was easy to blame my uncontrollable mouth on my new vampire emotions, but I wasn't even sure what those were. On the inside, I didn't feel any different. I was still the same old Bella—well, obviously not, to a witness of my moments with Caius.

Would it really be such a bad thing if he killed me? I didn't know when Edward was going to come and save me, and if he didn't hurry, I'd be forced to marry Marcus. It wasn't like I had anything against him personally; he just wasn't Edward. However, if I were dead, I wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. I wouldn't have to worry about the humans I was eating, how Edward and Carlisle would be so disappointed if they could see me, how I would tell my dad about me or if I'd just let him think I was dead, how I would live for an eternity, either with the Cullens or the Volturi.

I sighed and leaned against the door of my room. No, this was not _my_ room. It would never be mine. I was going to escape the Volturi, one way or another. I'd try again tomorrow night, and I wouldn't give up until I had succeeded. These vampires would not decide my future, and they would not keep me prisoner here.

* * *

Sunset was beautiful from the view of the window in my assigned room. I leaned against the windowsill and smiled. I could get used to this city, if I was here with Edward. It was truly a beautiful place, from what I could see from the windows.

"Isabella," Heidi's voice came from the door. She hadn't bothered to knock, but it didn't matter; I'd heard someone coming anyways. Judging by the sound of heels clicking the marble floors, I'd already assumed it was Heidi before she had spoken. Her light perfume filled the room with a lovely scent. "You really should eat to preserve your strength. It's not healthy to go this long without food."

I shook my head, my thirst making my throat coarse and dry. It wasn't enough to get me to drink, though. "I'm fine," I whispered.

"Are you sure?" I could hear the uncertainty in her voice. Would she get in trouble if I didn't drink?

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright…someone will check on you again in the morning. Good evening." And then she left. Perhaps no one was breathing down her neck to get me to drink if she left it so easily.

At least Caius hadn't "banned" me from speaking to Heidi as well. I fully intended to ignore his demand. If I ran across Demetri again, I would not hesitate to converse with him. He didn't control me, no one did.

I turned to my door to make sure that it was closed. Pleased that it was, I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I was dressed more sensibly this time than my previous try at escaping, which didn't exactly get me very far. I was wearing that black, long-sleeved shirt I'd seen yesterday, the one with the low V-neck. It showed cleavage, but that couldn't be helped. I had on a pair of dark grey skinny jeans—the only kind of long pieces of denim available in my limited wardrobe—and the black ballet flats I'd worn last night.

I prayed that this time, I would get farther; that this time, I would make it. I _had_ to make it.

* * *

I waited until it was pitch black. The moon was shrouded behind clouds, but I didn't need it with my heightened senses. I left the light on in the room and put in a movie, an action film that I had never seen before, with lots of explosions and gunfire and shouting. Hopefully it would mask the noises I was about to make.

I was both surprised and relieved to find a dark brown cloak inside of the closet. It was the color my eyes used to be. I put it on over my clothes.

I slid one of the windows in the room open—the same window I had been looking out of at sunset. It didn't have a screen on it.

I swung one leg out of the window and straddled it, gazing over to see how far of a drop it would be. From here, it would be a long drop, but I would survive it. My wounds from last night's encounter with Caius had mostly healed by now, only still slightly sore. How quick vampires healed amazed me.

I took in a deep breath, building up my courage, before swinging my other leg over the window and sitting on the windowsill, my legs dangling against the stone of the building. I glanced around to make sure there weren't any guards patrolling the grounds.

When the coast appeared to be clear, I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Three…two…one…_

I opened my eyes and jumped down off the window, landing on my feet on the ground, a little wobbly but overall fine.

I put the hood up on the cloak over my hair and started running as fast as I could, enjoying the vampire speed now that I could stomach it.

I dodged the trees and shrubbery on the grounds before sighting a tall stone and brick wall. I sped up and was able to climb the wall, propelling myself over it when I reached the top. I landed on my feet once more and continued to run.

I managed not to slow down at all as my relief flooded me. I had made it past the Volturi grounds. I could actually do this; it would work. I would be home in no time at all.

Pleasant thoughts and images of the Cullens, of Edward, of _home_ flitted through my head as I ran. Yes, Edward would be upset upon finding out that I was a vampire now, but it was bound to happen eventually, no matter how much he resisted. And now we could do all the things we couldn't before—he didn't have to be gentle with me. I wouldn't break now.

My speed increased at the thrilling thought of Edward and I actually being able to do _it_ finally, what we've been waiting for. There was nothing to worry about now. We could live happily ever after…forever.

I couldn't help but laugh as I jumped over a fallen tree on the forest floor. Running at this speed was beginning to make me feel giddy. Was I out of Italy yet? Maybe I was already in Switzerland or France. The night was still young, but hours could have passed by for all I knew. Time was different when you were a vampire, I found. I couldn't tell whether it passed slower or faster, but it was most certainly…different, knowing that you had an unlimited amount of it.

I didn't have to worry about getting old now, I realized with glee. I wasn't one of those vain girls—I had never been—but to be young forever, it had some serious advantages to it. Forever eighteen. It would have been better if I was twenty-one, I would have had more rights then, but that's what fake IDs were for, I guess.

* * *

I was sure I had to be in France by now. I slowed down to a stop, my legs tired of running so much. I observed my surroundings, seeing that I was at the edge of a small village. True to my hopes, there was a small French flag waving in the distance, down in the heart of the village. Or was it a town?

I couldn't help the grin that broke out on my face. They wouldn't even notice that I was gone until someone came to check on me in the morning, and by then it would be too late.

"Edward, I'm coming," I whispered into the night air.

"You'll have to settle for a postcard."

I whipped around, finding myself face-to-face with the large Felix. I noticed Demetri stood behind him, off to the side, along with another vampire I didn't know the name of, but recognized. Their faces were all grim.

"No, please," I begged, because in that split second, I didn't know what else to do. I knew I couldn't outrun them all in my thirsty state. "Please don't take me back."

"We don't want a fight, Isabella," Felix told me. "If you just come with us peacefully, you won't get hurt."

"You can't take me back there!" I was desperate. I couldn't go back. They would make me marry Marcus, and then I'd be even more trapped there, be even more hunted down if I managed to escape. I'd be held on lockdown, a mate to one of the masters of the Volturi. I'd heard that the wives were kept up in a tower. I'd wither away up there.

"Isabella," Demetri said, and his voice sounded sad.

I turned to look at him, the man I considered to be one of my only friends in Volterra. Was that even right? Could I call Heidi and him my friends? Could I trust any of them?

I already knew the answer to that. I was such an idiot. None of those vampires would ever be my friends. They were the enemy. They had no other option but to follow orders. Not if they wanted to live.

"But they want me to mate with Marcus." I whispered to Demetri, heartbroken. I wanted to reach someone's sensitivity, and Demetri would be my best bet. "And I can't. I don't love him. I _can't_ love him."

Demetri looked away from me.

I looked at Felix. His lips were drawn in a thin line. He grabbed my forearm, his grip surprisingly gentle.

"This is what happens in the vampire world." Felix said. "None of asked for any of this—it was just handed to us, and we've had to adapt. They don't care what your feelings are. And you don't have to care for him, as long as you do as you're told, as you're expected to."

"This is the twenty-first century." I told him. "What happened to free will?"

"The rules of humans don't apply to our kind. Neither do their morals." Demetri said, still looking away from me. "That's something you need to learn, Isabella." His voice was so soft. Did he really care about me? Did Felix? "Vampires aren't human, and most of us haven't been human in a long time. After a while, you forget about human life, about human feelings, about human ways, about everything. In this world, you do what you need to in order to survive."

I shook my head. "But there are some that hold on to their humanity. Like the Cullens."

Demetri's eyes met mine. "The Cullens clutch onto their humanity because they still haven't accepted yet what they are. Even after all these centuries, Carlisle still can't accept that he's a vampire, so he plays pretend, and he's roped in others to play along with him."

I sucked in an unnecessary breath, neither of our eyes straying from the others'. He was wrong. That wasn't what Carlisle, what the Cullens, were doing. He wasn't trying to pretend that he was human, wasn't trying to make it all go away, if he just believed hard enough. The Cullens held onto their human sides, and thus were able to think about humans, think about the lives that they would be destroying if they fed on them.

Demetri took a step forward. "But playing pretend only lasts for so long. Human blood is what we're _meant_ to drink; it's what's natural for us. That's why we're stronger than these self-declared 'vegetarians.' They're denying their true nature, denying themselves. They'll fade into nothing, while we remain."

Maybe Demetri wasn't my friend. He sounded rather self-righteous, rather proud of the fact that he killed humans, destroyed lives. Did he even realize the implications of it all? Did he even care? Did any of them?

"Isabella," I turned to look back at Felix again. "This is who you are now. You can't change this. You can't run away from it. You will become the mate of Lord Marcus, you will become one of the Volturi, and, over time, you will learn to be content with it. Don't try to fight it."

"We need to hurry," the third vampire spoke, his skin surprisingly tan for a vampire. But, then again, Laurent's skin was darker. "The Lords will begin to wonder what's taking so long, and I don't particularly want them sending out Jane after us."

Felix looked at me for a second, before his grip tightened.

"I need an answer, Isabella. Is this going to be easy, or is it going to be difficult?"

I should have told him that it'd be difficult. I should have put up a fight, done anything I could, no feelings spared. I should have found a way to get out of his grip, to run off, find protection. I should have done so many things, but I didn't.

"Easy," I told him.

Because, honestly, I didn't realize how tired I was until then—how mentally tired I was of this all. It shouldn't have been this much trouble, Edward and I being together. It should never have created this many problems.

He could come to me. I was done. I would wait. What were a few more days—a few more weeks—when he and I would be together for all eternity? Nothing else really mattered when compared to that.

Felix gripped one of my arms, and the third vampire gripped the other one in a similar fashion as we took off running at high speed back toward Volterra. Demetri was ahead of us, leading the way. Somehow, it wasn't very comforting to know that these two would get us lost if Demetri wasn't here to bring us back. Could he track me, even? His skills were legendary; Carlisle had spoken of some of the Volturi members a few times. He mentioned that Demetri was the best tracker in the world.

It was amazing how I had gone through all this trouble, done all this work, for nothing. I had done all this, and all I would get in return was another painful punishment. I wondered if it'd be by Caius again. Or would it be by these three, and they were just being kind to me until they had to do the dirty deed?

The trek back seemed shorter than the journey away from it. And, before I knew it, we were back inside the great castle's halls, the three Volturi guards not making any physical contact with me as they led me to the throne room, still in the same formation we had been in when running.

What would the three leaders say now? How bad would the punishment be? Somehow, I sincerely doubted that it would be anything like last time. Last time was just a warning, I knew. Besides, last time I didn't even make it out of the castle, let alone the country.

If Aro and Marcus suddenly decided they didn't want me anymore, Caius would kill me. He'd kill me the second they said it was okay, right there in the throne room, in front of everyone, and no one would do anything to stop him.

I always caused trouble and problems for the people around me wherever I seemed to be, though. So, really…would dying be such a bad thing?

* * *

**What do you guys think of Bella's second failed escape? What do you think of Felix, Demetri, and Santiago (the third vamp)? Don't worry, this won't be the last you see of Bella's escape plans. :)**

**Tell me, do you guys want me to do some chapters in other people's POVS, scatter them about? Or do you just like Bella's POV? I really want to know. I know that the start of this story was kind of slow, because of all the different POVS, and that this is probably what deterred people from continuing on, until Bella awoke. It would mean a lot to me if you would share your opinions on this subject.**

**P.S. There was a concern about why Bella and Marcus are to marry when this is a Caius/Bella story. Aro happened to stumble upon Bella and Marcus when they were playing at the piano, and thought that she would be good for Marcus, to try and lift his spirits. ****Be reassured, Caius and Bella _WILL_ be together. You'll see.**


	16. XVI

_Bella_

The walk to the throne room, with our footsteps echoing, felt very similar to a walk of shame. No one said a word. But, really, what was there to be said?

The large entrance doors opened from the inside right as we reached them. It reminded me of my first visit, nervously walking inside the throne room, unsure what to expect of the vampires inside. Only this time, I didn't have Edward's comforting presence alongside me. Instead, there were three vampires who were about to hand me over to my death.

All three Volturi leaders sat atop their thrones, impeccably dressed for the middle of the night, their expressions stoic.

We stopped in the center of the room. I was glad to find out that none of the other Volturi guards would be here to witness my rather humiliating death.

The three guards surrounding me all got down on one knee and bowed. I considered bowing as well, but then forced myself not to. These men did not deserve my respect like that.

Once they were standing again, they stepped back against the wall behind me.

I glanced up at Aro timidly, my hands fidgeting with each other, the hood of my cloak down.

"Isabella," he sighed. "I'm so disappointed in you."

I bit my lip. He was going to do it. I could feel it. Aro was going to sign my death warrant.

There was silence for a second or two. I hoped he wasn't waiting for an apology. He'd be waiting an awfully long time if he was.

"Isabella, I know you've been told of your engagement to Marcus." My eyes flickered over to said vampire briefly. He was looking at me with an expressionless gaze. "So why did you run away? Are you unhappy here?" Aro actually looked genuinely concerned, and I pondered telling him the truth.

"I…miss my family." I told him carefully.

"Is that all?" Aro asked with a relieved smile. "Why didn't you just say so? There was no need to just run off like that."

"I…it was made quite clear to me that I was not allowed to leave." I tried my best not to look over at Caius when I spoke.

"You miss the Cullens that badly? I know that Carlisle is excellent company, but you miss the others as well?"

"Yes…they're like family to me. But it wasn't only them. My dad must be worried sick about me."

"Ah, your biological father…" Aro paused for a moment in thought. "We could erase his memory of you, if it would make things easier."

I was stricken with horror at the very thought, not only because I couldn't imagine my dad ever forgetting me, just like that, but also because I had no idea that they had someone with such a dangerous ability like that.

Aro continued on, noticing my expression but saying nothing of it. "It would be nice if you would begin to consider us your new family now." Aro looked so genuine and eager, I naturally wanted to please him. I bit my tongue—enough to draw a dot of blood, soon filling my entire mouth with a sickening taste unlike that of the blood of humans—to refrain from doing so.

"I'm sorry, Lord Aro," I said, remembering how the tan vampire had called Marcus "_Lord_ Marcus" earlier, "but I can't do this. I'm not apart of your world. I belong back in Forks."

I'd never seen Aro explode before, and I hoped the same thing could be said truthfully in a few hours.

Instead of doing something more dramatic, Aro sighed wistfully. "I so wish I could read you, dear Isabella. You will grow to call this place home in time."

"So you won't let me go back to Washington?" I had to know for sure.

"I'm afraid not," Aro said, looking appropriately sad for me.

I hadn't expected anything else. It was worth a try, though.

"Please don't' run off again."

I stared down at my feet. "I don't plan to."

"Good. Now…Marcus, why don't you escort Isabella back to her room?"

Wait…that was it? Not even a slap on the wrist? I was sure that he'd be so upset that he'd want me killed—powers or no powers, Marcus or no Marcus. I doubted that Marcus had even had a say in this "engagement." It was obvious that Aro was the head honcho here.

This entire time, I had managed to avoid looking at Caius, but in this last minute, my eyes strayed. I was not disappointed by what I saw. He was positively _fuming. _I was surprised that he had managed to keep his mouth shut this entire time, keep his hateful thoughts to himself. There was no doubt in my mind that he was like this because I wasn't given the death sentence. I'd heard from Carlisle—and remembered from my first encounter with him—that Caius liked nothing more than a good killing. He lived off of unnecessary bloodshed.

Marcus stepped down from his throne and walked toward the double doors I knew would lead back to the maze of hallways. I reluctantly walked toward him, eying Aro and Caius warily, in case one of them changed their mind about letting me live and were going to attempt to kill me on the spot.

Two vampires stood beside the doors, and one of them pushed the left door open. I followed Marcus through it.

We walked at a slow, leisurely pace, with me beside him. It had been silent so far, and I expected the rest of the way to be the same, so I was startled when he spoke.

"I can see where your heart lies, Isabella."

I glanced at him curiously, but had to advert my gaze, unable to bear the knowing look he wore when our eyes met.

"When I became a vampire, I was gifted the ability to sense ties between people. I know you have a strong connection to the Cullen boy, and I do not want to break it."

He didn't? "You don't?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. I felt safe with Marcus, unlike the other two. He wasn't always cruel and harsh and calculating like Caius, and he wasn't as unpredictable as Aro. They both seemed to do very well with ulterior motives and secret plans. But Marcus seemed calm, gentle, and trustworthy. I didn't know him that well, though. There was always the possibility—however slim I felt it to be—that he was hiding half of himself.

He shook his head. "No. I once had a love that strong as well." A small smile flittered to his lips in remembrance.

"What was she like?" I was genuinely curious. I didn't know much about the Volturi leaders—only what I had gathered about their personalities from the brief time that I had known of them and been around them—and even less about their wives.

"Didyme was a lovely woman, both physically and spiritually. She could make people instantly feel happy and at ease. She was never troubled or worried or upset. And she was never unkind. She had always wanted to be a mother, and had secretly doted on and loved Jane and Alec like the mother they'd never had." Marcus looked so serene, talking about the love of his life. It was easy to tell that it was one of those pure loves, the ones that never die, no matter what the circumstances may be. "And she was so full of _life_. It was hard not to like her."

I couldn't help but smile. "She sounds wonderful."

Marcus's expression suddenly turned bittersweet. "She was. I'll never be able to forget her, and I wouldn't want to. Aro thinks that you'll be able to replace her. But he's never known the love that I have, so I can't expect him to know that it would be impossible for me to ever feel like that again."

My heart went out to the poor Volturi leader. He'd found the one whom he wanted to spend all eternity with, and she was ripped away from him, leaving him to live forever in loneliness.

"The Cullen boy is lucky to have you feel the way you do about him." We stopped at my door and Marcus opened it, allowing himself inside. I followed him in, wondering what he was going to do as he closed the door. "I don't want either of you to be trapped in the same misery that I am."

My eyes widened. "Are you going to help me escape?" I asked, against all hope.

He seemed to be struggling internally before he answered, "Yes."

I could have hugged him right then and there, but I restrained myself from doing so. This was serious.

"I will try to prolong Aro's planned mating ceremony for as long as I can, until I'm able to work everything out to get you home safely. What I need you to do until then is be good and not to get on Aro's bad side. And _don't_ do anything while we prepare. It wouldn't do to raise suspicions."

I nodded eagerly. Anything to get back home. I couldn't believe that earlier I'd had such easy thoughts of giving up, in my defeat. Well that moment of meekness had passed.

"I want you to be at my side constantly during the day when I'm in the throne room." I could practically hear the gears turning in Marcus's head as he formulated a plan. "Aro loves his power over people, knowing their every thought through touch. You're able to shield yourself against mental abilities naturally. I want you to see if you can shield others as well, and if so, how much control you can have over it. That way, when Aro touches my hand, you can make it so he knows nothing of this conversation. He'll be too pleased with your power to pay much attention to my lack of thoughts." He took a slight pause in his speech to look at me directly in the eyes. Suddenly his didn't seem quite so lifeless anymore. "Do you think you can do this?"

I felt myself not instantly. "I'll try my best."

"Good," he said. "We'll start this once the sun comes up. Be in the throne room, dressed well and ready at seven."

"Mar—Lord Marcus," I stumbled, "I cannot express in words how grateful I am to you."

"Remember to focus and concentrate on your power between now and when you're to arrive. When you get there, you will stand in the space between Aro's throne and mine, behind them." was all he said in response to my words.

"Yes, sir."

He left after that, closing the door once more behind him.

I sighed and fell down onto the couch as everything that had happened tonight hit me. I barely even noticed that someone had turned off the movie from earlier.

I never expected that Lord Marcus of the Volturi would be helping me to escape. Now I just needed to make sure that he wouldn't regret his decision.

Elated thoughts filled me, and I danced around the open space of my giant room. I would return to Edward, to his love. I'd be able to truly be one with him now. I would be a permanent part of the Cullen clan. We would all be so happy. Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. And now Edward and I would be joining them. Together forever.

I grinned as I thought of my beloved. He hadn't wanted me to be transformed, because he feared for me—because he cared for me so much. But I would show him that I was all right, and he would only be happy that we could be together without having to hold back anymore. He wouldn't need to worry about breaking me or losing control, and I wouldn't have to worry about pushing him too far. And Charlie and Jacob would be so happy to—

I stopped as if I'd run into a cement wall.

Charlie.

Jacob.

Oh no.

I stumbled backward with the force of my realization.

I'd never be able to see Charlie again. How could I explain this? I'd have to disappear. He'd think I was kidnapped and killed, never again to see my body. The thought nearly broke my heart in two.

And then Jacob was added into the mix. There was no illusion, no ignorance on my part. I knew how he felt about me. I had always hoped that he'd grow out of it, that he'd see it was pointless since I was so in love with Edward. But he hadn't gotten out of it.

I covered my face in my hands.

Jacob would be absolutely devastated. He'd hate me. He'd never speak to me again, nor look at me with a kind face. I was one of _them_ now, the mortal enemy of werewolves, of shape shifters.

He would never forgive me.

I hadn't thought about the grave downsides of becoming a vampire until now. Drinking the blood of innocent humans was enough to hold on my shoulders, destroying the lives of human families.

I'd had no idea that it would also destroy the lives of the Swans and the Blacks.

I barely made it back to the couch. I laid down on it, on my stomach, my face still in my hands.

I spent what was left of the night sobbing, wishing for some kind of emotional release. Instead, I was engulfed in an onslaught of scenarios, like different films playing in my head, each one of what it would do to Charlie and Renee and Jacob.

I wished and wished, but the tears never came.

I never realized before how much I would miss being human.

* * *

**Well? Did you see it coming? :D I really do think that Marcus is probably the nicest of the three, so I wanted to illustrate that. And after all, he wouldn't be down in the dumps after Didyme died if she was replaceable. **

**And, haha, silly me, I didn't realize that I had more than half of the chapter done on my computer until I decided today to finish it, because it's been way too long since this story has had an update. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and reviews are always appreciated! :) I love to know what you guys are thinking about the story. Don't hold back now! :)**


	17. XVII

_Bella_

It was cloudy and drizzling outside as I prepared to leave. It reminded me of Forks, and I smiled. I never would have thought that I'd miss it this much.

I turned back to the mirror, brushing my hair. I hadn't bothered with makeup or jewelry, and was fine with the boring, modest black dress I had chosen for myself. The signature Volturi Guard cloak covered it, although the one I was assigned was a dark grey.

Fantasies began playing through my mind, of what I'd look like with golden eyes, and how I would never age a day. I would not wish immortality on anyone who was doomed to spend it alone, but I had Edward, and forever with him would be a dream come true. I needed to have faith in Marcus and the Cullens. With the elder's help, I was bound to be home soon.

Leaving the sight safety of the bedroom, I made my way toward the throne room alone. I needed to figure out my way around on my own, because I knew the knowledge would come in handy when the time came to escape. And I didn't want to be an inconvenience to a Volturi member stuck with escorting me, when they undoubtedly had more important things to do. Like drinking the blood of newborn babies, and kicking adorable little kittens off of cliffs.

The mental images I had unleashed upon myself did nothing to calm my stomach, which was already in knots from nerves. Or maybe I was just thirsty.

What if I couldn't block mental powers? What if it was just some fluke while I was human, and had been corrected during my transformation? Would they still want me once I was proven to be useless, or would they let me go back to Forks? With their reputation, they'd probably just dispose of me.

I tried to push that thought far away, locked up tight in the back of my mind.

The large double doors came upon me, and I hesitated for a moment to regain my bearings. I unnecessarily took a deep breath, out of habit, in the hopes that it would settle my nerves. And then I pulled one of the doors open, just enough for me to walk through.

I headed towards the thrones, and all three Volturi leaders turned their heads to me.

"Isabella," Aro said, his face alight with glee, "I'm so glad that you came." As if I'd had a choice.

Making my way to Marcus's throne, I wasn't sure if they were expecting me to bow or curtsy or something. Last night Demetri, Felix, and the other guard had bowed, and I had been all rebellious-like and hadn't, but that was when I had resigned myself to hating them. Now that Marcus was going to help me, should I be more courteous?

My decision was made when I remembered Marcus telling me not to get on Aro's bad side. And so I reluctantly stopped in front of the three thrones, got down on one knee, and bowed my head like I had seen the three guards do last night.

Timidly I raised my head back up; Aro was smiling at me.

I stood and made my way in between him and Marcus, behind their thrones, keeping more to Marcus's side.

There was no one to practice with during the night, so I had no clue whether or not I could block Marcus from Aro's power. But if I couldn't, all this would go up in flames, because Aro would see the small betrayal his friend was planning.

I looked beside me to see Renata. She was very petite, with the darkest of black hair I'd ever seen on a Caucasian. It conflicted with her porcelain skin, but not in a sickly way—it reminded me of Snow White. I knew I was rather short, but she was even smaller. She couldn't have been more than five feet tall. Her face wasn't as rigid as it had been when I'd come here with Alice to save Edward. She actually looked somewhat at peace, possibly because there was no visible threat to Aro. She still stood so close to him, almost touching him. I realized that our cloaks were the exact same color.

Renata had probably grown accustomed to her role, but I didn't want to share it. Never would I want to become like her.

The thought occurred that maybe I'd need to touch Marcus in order to extend my power to him, just as she had to be so close to Aro to protect him with her power.

It turned out that my worrying was for pretty much nothing. For hours, all I did was stand there, bored. Different people came and went in the throne room. A couple of trials happened. Visitors introduced themselves, and the three leaders decided what to do with them.

I'd taken to studying different things during the day. The intricate details on the walls and ceiling of the throne room, the almost-invisible, elegant patterns on the dark grey cloak that I wore, the people that came into the room that I'd never seen before.

What had my attention now was Caius. The three leaders always looked impeccably well dressed, but his attire had a certain youthful flair to it, which was rather deceiving, since I'm sure he was much older than I could guess. His posture wasn't as straight as the other two, leaning and slouching almost. He changed positions throughout the day, and I could only imagine that it was because he was bored. Must not be enough bloodshed to keep his interest.

Since my mind was so secure, I allowed myself to inwardly admit that there was a certain regal handsomeness to his features. They were sharp, and the light blonde color of his hair was both shockingly outgoing, but also subtly soft when matched with the rest of his face.

Compared to Marcus and Aro, Caius looked so young. I imagined him attending a university, studying so intensely in a late night cramming for an exam the next day, getting coffee and walking leisurely and carelessly outside with his friends, having a pretty girlfriend that he doted on.

It was interesting how the youngest leader in physical age could be the cruelest. I wondered why he got so much pleasure out of seeing havoc and causing pain. And I wondered what his mate must be like, and how she could stand it. Maybe he was secretly kind to her, when no one else could see. Or maybe she was just as cold-hearted as he was.

I shuddered at the thought of a female version of Caius paired with him. It would be something like that that would bring about an apocalypse.

Turning back to stare ahead, I noticed Marcus watching me. He'd moved his head only slightly, but his eyes were on me. If I could blush still, I'm sure I would have, although it was much better than Caius catching me staring at him.

There was no time to react to whatever Marcus was thinking about my watching Caius, because a man and woman came in, the woman holding a child. I caught a glimpse of Gianna outside the doors. She was glaring at me. If I could, I'd tell her that I'd trade places with her.

Marcus's attention was also diverted to the incoming three. I looked around and noticed a few of the Volturi guards were now standing against the walls. When had they come in?

The man bowed at the waist, and the woman dipped into as much of a curtsy as could while holding the child. They were vampires, but they were incredibly nervous, and I wondered if they'd ever met the Volturi before.

"Donovan and Jennifer Layton." Aro greeted, though there was no friendliness in his tone or expression. "And little Isla."

I looked at the little girl in the woman's arms. She had long blonde hair, and she looked at the men sitting on their thrones not with fear, but curiosity. Her face was round and instantly she was the most adorable child I had ever seen.

"You are here because your daughter is an Immortal Child. Care to plead your case?" Aro said, his voice steely.

"Please, sir," Donovan said. "Darling Isla has never done anything bad. She'd never hurt anyone. She's just a child."

"We can all see the fact that she's a child," Aro replied.

"After my husband was changed, he couldn't stop himself from changing me as well. We watched our daughter grow from an infant. But…" Jennifer trailed off.

"But you could not bare to see her grow any further." Aro finished for her.

"We can have no more children. Jennifer had always wanted a large family, with lots of kids. But we thought, it couldn't hurt, just keeping Isla as she was." Donovan said.

"How long has she been a vampire?" Marcus asked.

"Six months now," Jennifer replied, hugging her child closer to her.

"And she has not killed or harmed anyone?" Aro asked, doubtful.

Donovan shook his head vigorously. "No, sir. Not a single human. I hunt and bring only one person home, and we all feed off of him or her. But she has never harmed one herself."

"Five? Six?" Marcus asked, and it took the two parents a few seconds to understand what he was asking.

"She's five, sir." Jennifer replied.

Marcus turned to look at Aro. "Interesting control for one so young."

"Yes," Aro said, his voice far away. He was like that for a minute, just staring at the little girl. But then he turned to Caius, and I knew that could not be good. "Caius?"

Said Volturi leader seemed to perk up at this. "Control or not, she is still under the minimum age limit. An Immortal Child will never be anything but that. And it's one of our most important laws."

"True," Aro said. "Suppose she could be trained?"

"It's never worked before."

"Yes... Well then, who shall go first?" Aro asked, a strange excitement filling his voice. I froze.

"The child." Caius replied. "The one who changed her shall go last."

The woman looked like she was about to run, while the man stood stiff, his eyes wide.

"Who did it?" Aro asked the couple. Donovan fell to his knees in despair, before claiming that it was all him. His idea, his venom. His wife hadn't known about it until it was too late.

Aro nodded.

"Jane," Caius called. She stepped forward from the wall. She brought her hood down and stared at the three offending vampires. She knew what to do. In a second of odd thoughts, my mind wandered to how her cloak was darker than mine, though still not as pitch-black as the ones the three leaders wore. Was this how we were ranked—by our cloaks? By our usefulness?

A sudden fear filled me. She was going to hurt them all, even the little five-year-old girl, who'd done absolutely nothing wrong. The panic gripped me. This wasn't right! Wasn't anyone allowed a peaceful passing in the vampire world? Not even the innocent?

I wished I could close my eyes and cover my ears, ignore what was about to happen. Shut myself off and pretend that it wasn't going to. But I couldn't take my eyes away from the girl.

Donovan and Jennifer's screams soon filled the room, their bodies falling to the floor as they writhed in agony. But Isla just put her hands over her ears, crawling away from their fallen bodies.

"Jane?" Aro asked, surprised.

"I'm trying," she said through gritted teeth.

"Aro," Marcus said softly, and the man looked at him. Marcus gestured back to me with his head, and soon my eyes were locked onto Aro's.

And he was grinning.

"This is excellent. Excellent!" he said, ecstatic and entirely unfazed by the two screaming on the floor. He seemed to remember them after a few seconds, though, and turned back to the front. "Jane; that will be all."

She nodded, and the screams stopped. She put her hood back up and stepped back against the wall.

"Felix, Santiago, you may dispose of them." Aro said, before turning back to face me.

I looked away as the two large men went to the three. I could do nothing to save the little girl, but at least I had kept her from torture.

Looking to Marcus's throne, I noticed that my hands were clenched tightly along the wood. I removed them and flexed my fingers. I was still in awe that I had managed to protect the girl, that it had been me. That I'd had powers I could extend to someone else.

I was surprised and a little flattered when Marcus looked visibly impressed.

"Isabella, this is wonderful." Aro said. "You managed to shield her mind even from such a distance!" His excitement reminded me of a child at the prospects of an extraordinary new toy. "I had not expected your power to be so great. Yes, this is very good indeed."

I looked away from his praising gaze and found myself looking at Caius. I could not read the expression on his face, but it didn't look murderous, which I guessed was a good thing. He looked to be deep in thought.

"And how are you feeling? Taxed?" Aro asked.

How was I feeling? I didn't feel tired at all. More like, using my ability had given me a sort of adrenaline feeling. It was hard to put into words, but I tried. "I feel almost energized from it, actually." I told him.

"How interesting." Aro murmured. "I know that dear Renata here is usually exhausted from her powers. But perhaps the longer you use yours, the more you will be too. We shall have to test that. You two compliment each other wonderfully, though. Renata protecting the body, you protecting the mind. How fortunate that Edward brought you here not long ago. Otherwise we may never have discovered you."

I tried not to flinch at the mention of Edward. Yes, Edward had unwillingly led me to them. And perhaps I should have blamed him for my current predicament. He had introduced me and my ability to the Volturi, had refused to change me.

"I wonder which powers you can block, and which you can't." Aro mused. That did not sound good. "And I can't even read you to see for myself!" he laughed at that, somehow amused by it all.

"Demetri was able to track me," I supplied, nervous.

"He was unable to use his ability to, though." Aro told me. "He tracks the essence of a person's mind. He actually found you because of your scent."

I furrowed my eyebrows. My scent? That sounded like something James would track someone with.

"I have read his mind, and apparently, for him, the scent of your human life still lingers vaguely around you. I can smell no such thing, but it is interesting how he can." Aro said. "Perhaps since he has tasted your blood? Oh the mysteries of life." I had forgotten that it was Demetri that had changed me. I could hold no grudge about it against him, though. It would be a hard thing to provide reason for.

"Jane, Alec, and myself are useless against you." He said, chuckling to himself lightly at the self-deprecation in his words. He snapped his fingers suddenly. "I wonder if Chelsea would work!"

I couldn't remember hearing of her. A woman stepped forward from the wall and waited.

Before Aro could say anything more, Marcus extended his hand to him. My eyes widened. What was he doing? Aro now knew of what I was capable of, so was Marcus going to test me again? Just as I was about to try and block Marcus's mind—never mind the fact that I didn't really have much of a clue how I did it with Isla—Marcus shot me a subtle look with his eyes.

Was I not supposed to shield him? But Aro would hear of our plan! He would be furious! Marcus's intentions were so confusing.

Aro gladly took Marcus's hand. He let go of it a few seconds later. "Interesting." He murmured, sharing a look with Marcus. He looked back toward the woman away from the wall and waved his hand at her, and she backed up.

They were being all calm and everything, while in my little corner, I was having a mini-panic attack inside. I tried to keep my features as stoic as possible, but my mind was whirling. Why had Marcus done that? Why hadn't Aro gotten incredibly upset at our plan? Had Marcus found a way to keep it from him, like when the Cullens would think certain thoughts in order to block something from Edward? Could that even work with Aro's power? Was Aro planning to have me physically tortured later? I was about ready to burst.

I would ask Marcus about it later, if we happened to be alone somewhere, and if I was able to get up the courage to ask what had happened.

Aro turned to Caius, and my eyes followed.

"It is an interesting idea, Marcus." Aro said, turning back to him.

Caius narrowed his eyes in confusion. I was equally as confused. What idea had Marcus had that would concern me?

"What is?" Caius asked.

"Nothing to worry about, I can assure you." Aro told him. It didn't look like it sustained Caius, but he said no more.

"You do realize what it means, though, for yourself?" Aro asked Marcus.

He nodded.

"Very well. I shall think about it further." Aro said. This was exactly one of those times that I wished I had Edward's ability to read thoughts. There was something annoying about not knowing what was going on.

Aro stood and looked around. "You are all dismissed." He said to the guards along the walls. They all bowed their heads before leaving. How long had we been in here? There were no clocks anywhere, and no windows that showed what time of day it was.

The floor was spotless. There was no blood—if vampires could even bleed—or remains of the three vampires that had been in the center of the room earlier.

I bit my lip. The others had all gone by now, but Renata still stood behind Aro's throne. I took that as a cue to stay as well, though I wanted to get away.

Running my fingers threw my hair absentmindedly, I watched as Marcus and Caius stood.

"Isabella," Aro turned to me. "Like Renata, you are to protect me when we have guests. She can only focus on one person at a time. We shall see if you can shield more, but until then, you are only to protect Marcus or Caius when they are in more immediate danger than I am." It made sense that the top leader would be my main priority, but shouldn't my supposed soon-to-be mate be of more consideration? "If it turns out that you can only protect one person at a time as well, then you are never to give your shield to a Volturi guard, unless none of us are present."

I nodded to show that I understood. In order of importance, it went Aro, then Marcus and Caius, and then guards.

"Well, now that we have that settled, I suppose you may g." He descended the steps leading up to the platform the thrones sat on, and headed out a different set of doors than the ones I had always used. Renata and Caius followed.

I turned to Marcus. "Am I supposed to go out of the same doors now too?"

"You may leave out of whichever door you choose. Those ones just lead to our personal chambers faster than the doors that the other guards use." He bowed his head ever so slightly, before turning and leaving as well.

I exited the room through the doors I had always used, and as I made my way back to my room, I wondered why Renata had gone with them. Was she to always be with Aro, no matter what? Even when he was safe in his room? Or was her room strategically near his, in case she was needed? I tried to shake off the disturbing thought that she might be his mistress, while his wife sat happily unaware in some tower somewhere.

It was while trying to push that thought away that I realized I was lost. I sighed. Time to untangle myself from this literal maze, while I could do nothing for the figurative one I was in.

* * *

**What's this? An update? Gasp!**

**Yes, I know, I suck with updates. But until just today, I didn't exactly know what I wanted to do with this story, where I wanted it to go. Not to mention that I had sort of dug myself into a rut with how hostile Caius has been to Bella. In trying to be believable, I was sacrificing chances for something to happen between them. So, I have gotten some ideas about what to do with this story, though I cannot promise another chapter tomorrow or the day after.**

**In other news, I am shamelessly going to advertise a recent story I've posted during my absence from this one: I have a Bella/Emmett story up called **_Upside Down_**. It's going to be short, but I'd like for you all to take a look. And I'd like even more if you'd review both that one and this one...**

**Also, you will probably see inside Marcus's head very soon. You know, to find out just what is going on. I don't feel like keeping secrets from you, like I'm going to do with Bella. After seventeen chapters, you lot deserve to know things before Bella! Woo! And, in case you hadn't noticed already, for characters that have been shown in the films, I'm going by that for their appearances, but for characters who were only shown in the books, then I'm using that for them. Just...so you know... Meaning Caius is in his 20s and Marcus and Aro look middle-aged.**


End file.
